


Waste It On Me

by CLBurr03



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Cocky Jeon Jungkook, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Depressed Park Jimin (BTS), Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt Park Jimin (BTS), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Park Jimin are Best Friends, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Jimin (BTS) is Bad At Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rich Jeon Jungkook, Smut, Stripper Park Jimin (BTS), Top Jeon Jungkook, Violence, jikook - Freeform, pink hair jimin, slight kitty gang jimin vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLBurr03/pseuds/CLBurr03
Summary: When wealthy, college student, Jeon Jungkook meets the vulnerable, bitter Park Jimin, he quickly learns there’s more to the emotionally damaged stripper than first meets the eye.  Will Jimin let Jungkook into his world, or will he get swallowed up by his demons.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 49
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello - Happy to be back!  
> Let me know what you guys think.  
> I'm excited about this new story, can't wait to see where it goes. <3

The grip on Jimin’s hip is painful, tight enough to leave marks, which he knows will be there in the morning, but the rough grip on his hair hurts more, pulling at his skull until his eyes start to water. While the stinging pain in the cheek that is pressed against the table below him is a constant reminder of the man standing behind him.

Barely prepped, he suppresses a hiss when the man starts thrusting into him, leaving no time for him to adjust.

But that’s what happens in the Black Room, one of the several private rooms of the club Jimin works at. Jimin hated the club’s private rooms, he hated when he received those requests from the clients, he always felt disgusting after. The unsatisfying; emotionless sex slowly chipping away at his self-worth and confidence. But he would continue to fake it, he would continue to act like nothing bothered him, pay back his fathers’ debt, keep his mother and younger sister safe, be done with Jeon Soojin once and for all.

It had been almost four years since his father had committed suicide. Jimin had found the body, in the small bathroom of their house. The gun still gripped in his father’s hand, there was so much blood- Jimin still had nightmares about that moment, even to this day. The memories would always resurface in his dreams, they always found a way to claw to the forefront of his mind, burdening his mind during the day, haunting his dreams at night.

Jimin’s parents had owned a small restaurant, in a good location with loyal patrons. But his father had never been good with money, he had a hard time paying the bills on time, spent too much money on the wrong things, at the wrong time. So, when Jimin’s mother was diagnosed with stage three breast cancer his parents struggled to stay afloat. Between expenses for the restaurant, their house, Jimin’s college, and his mother’s treatment, Jimin’s father sought out money from the wrong people, knowing full well his credit was not good enough to get a large enough loan from the bank.

And for the first year they were okay, Jimin’s mother was getting the treatment she needed, Jimin was starting University as a dance major, and business at the restaurant was going well. But when Jeon Soojin came around to collect his money back with interest, there was none to give. Jimin worked two jobs, deferred from college for that year, did whatever he could to try and help his family. But his father was weak willed, depressed, and drinking too much; and couldn’t handle the constant pressure from Soojin and his gang of thugs and drug dealers. Once Jimin’s father took his own life, and his family lost the restaurant, Jimin went to Jeon Soojin in an effort to protect his mother and little sister, asking what he could do to make the debt disappear.

And now it’s been two years since Jimin started working at the club, the same club Soojin owns, the same club he works at nearly every day to pay back the millions of won his father borrowed. Jimin dropped out of University, and moved in with a friend, more than half of what he makes each night at the club goes back into Soojin’s pockets, and he sends money home to his mother when he can to help with bills. Jeon Soojin is ruthless, and money hungry, Jimin is forced to dance, strip, and let strange men take advantage of him in the darkness of the club’s private rooms almost every evening.

“You like that, don’t you?.. you dirty little _slut,”_ the man practically spits in Jimin’s ear, shaking the younger man from his thoughts.

Jimin has to force himself not to pull away from the older man in disgust, “Yeah, I do… Fuck me harder,” he grits out through clenched teeth as the man continues to chase his orgasm while pushing Jimin down harder against the table. After a few more erratic thrusts he’s spilling into the condom while still inside of Jimin, who just wants the man off him. After pulling out of Jimin, he peels the condom off, leaving it on the ground, he drops some money next to Jimin on the table, and then he’s gone without even a simple ‘thank you’.

Jimin sits in the club’s large dressing room afterwards, he can hear the bass of the club music muffled only by the thin plaster covered walls. Knowing he will have to get back to work soon; he sits in front of a vanity and attempts to fix some of the light makeup he was wearing, eyeliner smudged from the man-handling. Unable to look himself in the eyes, he busies himself with fixing the tight spandex shorts he’s required to wear. He runs his fingers through his newly dyed Pink hair, smirking to himself because he knows how much Jeon Soojin hates it, but the customers seem to like it, he’s gotten more tips since the drastic change.

Jimin startles when he feels a hand on his shoulder, a firm but gentle grasp. Knowing it’s Seokjin, he doesn’t turn around but merely hums in response.

“You have a small group requesting you,” Seokjin states. “It’s that Kim Namjoon again, he’s got some people with him.”

Seokjin turns Jimin around to face him, giving the dancer a once over. Kim Seokjin was one of the club’s managers, he specifically managed the dancers. If you had a complaint you went to him, were sick and couldn’t make your shift; you went to him. He had kind eyes but was stern when he needed to be, maybe a few years older than Jimin. But he knew the kind of business he was in; knew he was helping to run a Strip Club, not a Starbucks, and at the end of the day got paid good money for what he did. 

“I’ll be right there,” Jimin says, running a hand through his hair one last time, “did you talk to him?”

“Who?” Seokjin asks.

“Namjoon,” Jimin smirks, knowing full well Namjoon has a huge, obvious crush on Seokjin. He’s pretty sure they’ve hooked up before, but he can’t confirm it.

The older man rolls his eyes before walking away, “No… And now get your sexy ass back to work.”

Jimin makes his way back to the main part of the Club, he spots Namjoon in the far corner with two other men with him tonight. Namjoon was a regular, a graduate student at Korea University in Seoul, he studied business, and liked to talk a lot. He came to the Club often and took a liking to Jimin, he enjoyed the lap dances and didn’t mind paying for Jimin’s time. He was always sweet, followed the no touching rule, and was a great tipper, Jimin couldn’t complain.

“Hey Joonie,” Jimin says as he saunters over, Namjoon smiles at the pet name before turning back to his friends.

“I told you Jimin was hot,” the older man states matter of fact.

Jimin chuckles, “What can I do for you boys?” He asks, finally addressing the other men with Namjoon. They’re both handsome, but Jimin finds himself staring at a pair of intense, round eyes, with a sharp jaw line and mop of brown hair.

Namjoon doesn’t waste anytime pulling out some money and tucking the notes in Jimin’s waist band. “It’s Jungkook’s birthday tomorrow, just doing a little pre-party celebrating,” Namjoon says, motioning over to the young man with the intense eyes and perfect jaw line.

Jungkook is sitting in one of the black armchairs, drink already in hand, he swirls the liquid around in his glass while his eyes never leave Jimin’s body.

Jimin knows he looks good, but Jungkook’s gaze makes him feel heated. So, after checking to see how much money Namjoon gave him he approaches Jungkook, who places his drink on the closest table and leans back, thick thighs looking inviting as he gets comfortable.

The brunette oozes confidence, Jimin feels like he may get swallowed up, and honestly, he’d probably let himself based on how attractive Jungkook is. So as the next song begins Jimin climbs into Jungkook’s lap with a smile.

“So, you’re the Birthday boy?” Jimin asks, already knowing the answer, while he trails a hand down Jungkook’s chest, the younger man is wearing a black button down shirt, Jimin feels firm pecks, and feels Jungkook’s abs tense when he lets his hand wander a little lower.

Jungkook hums, letting his head roll to the side so he can get a better look at Jimin’s body. Jimin wraps his arms around Jungkook’s neck as he starts to roll his hips along to beat of the music.

“You ever come here? I feel like I would remember you,” Jimin comments playfully while he sways his body, keeping Jungkook captivated.

Jungkook shakes his head, “no, my father owns a couple clubs in Itaewon, I usually just go there.”

Jimin hums, “So how old you going to be sweetie?” he asks as he grinds down against Jungkook’s crotch, not missing the way the brunette’s breath hitches ever so slightly.

It takes Jungkook a minute, but he finally answers, “21.”

The younger man watches as Jimin stands up, turning around and rolling his body, giving Jungkook a great view of his perky ass. Just when Jungkook is about to touch Jimin’s hips, Jimin turns around and gently swats his hands away. “Sorry, no touching… Unless you want to pay for a private room,” Jimin leans down to whisper in Jungkook’s ear, “then you can do whatever you’d like to me.”

Jungkook smirks, letting out a dry chuckle, “Nah… sorry _sweetie,_ I’m not into strippers.”

Jimin shrugs, climbing back into Jungkook’s lap as another song starts, Taehyung, the other guy with Jungkook and Namjoon had slipped some more notes into Jimin’s shorts to give Jungkook another dance.

“Your body sure says different,” Jimin adds nonchalantly. It was obvious Jungkook was aroused, his pupils blown wide, his gaze dark and heavy.

Jungkook scoffs, looking slightly offended, “You wish… You’re not _that_ good,” he chuckles again.

Jimin smirks trying not to roll his eyes at the blatant lie, working on grinding down against Jungkook again, he lets out a soft moan, and he doesn’t miss the way Jungkook’s eyes flick to his lips before licking his own. “I see…you going to tell me next that you’re not into guys?… because I hear that a lot to, ya know,” Jimin adds.

“I’ve just seen prettier,” Jungkook replies smugly before he glances over at Taehyung adding, “I’ll have to tell my Uncle he needs to stop hiring smartasses.”

Jimin slows his motion a little, “Uncle?”

Jungkook nods, “Yeah, Jeon Soojin.”

Jimin blanches, _he’s a Jeon?... Jeon Jungkook._ Jimin finishes the rest of the lap dance, keeping his facial expression schooled. When he gets up, Namjoon is there greeting him with some extra money, which Jimin takes appreciatively.

Jungkook stands up, taking the money out of Jimin’s hand and stuffing it back in his friend’s palm. “Stop wasting your money Joon… He’s not that special, I was _bored_ the whole fucking time. Let’s get out of here, go to a real club, I’m done with these whores.” Jungkook looks away as Jimin glares up at him.

“Oh, I’m sorry? Your _hard-on_ says otherwise, you couldn’t have been that _bored_ ,” Jimin refuses to take the money back from Namjoon, even though the older man is trying to hand it to him. “Why don’t you run back to your _Daddy’s_ club, pay someone there to kiss your rich, spoiled ass.” When Jungkook opens his mouth to protest Jimin shakes his head, “have a great fucking night,” he says dryly before he’s walking away, not looking back at the trio.

***

Jungkook grips the steering wheel of his black BMW as he speeds on to the highway, trying to ignore the look Namjoon keeps shooting him from the passenger seat, while Taehyung sits in the back ignoring both of them. They left shortly after the confrontation with Jimin, Jungkook had to get out of there, he wanted to go back to his club in Itaewon were he could get free drinks, and dance with gorgeous women, where there were no insanely hot strippers.

“You didn’t have to talk to him like that Jungkook,” Namjoon finally says.

 _I fucking know!_ Is what Jungkook really wants to say. “Yeah, well he was too cocky, he got under my skin,” is the immature response that comes out of his mouth instead.

Namjoon rolls his eyes, “he was doing his _job_ you idiot… That’s how he’s _supposed_ to act.”

Jungkook shrugs helplessly while Namjoon starts laughing, “You literally whine to me almost everyday about how your Dad isn’t going to just hand you one of his clubs to manage once you graduate. You tell me all the time he wants you to go experience some more night life, get a taste of some different styles of clubs. You had the perfect opportunity, your Uncle owns one,” Namjoon shakes his head while he chuckles.

“By the way,” Taehyung finally speaks up from his seat in the back, “I can’t believe you didn’t take him to one of the private rooms, that boy was _fine,”_ Jungkook rolls his eyes at Taehyung’s comment.

Jungkook didn’t need to be reminded of how fine Jimin was, it was going to be burned in the back of his mind for a long time, he was quite sure he had masturbation fuel for the rest of his fucking life. Jungkook had been lying when he said he was bored, lying off his ass when he said Jimin wasn’t special, Jimin was the prettiest man he’s ever seen.

Petite, and slim, Jimin had the waist most women would kill for. Though he was shorter his legs were long, thighs muscular. The curve of his ass, slight dip of his waist, nearly made Jungkook lose his mind, and it was obvious Jimin knew how to move his body, he knew how to command attention with his sexuality. The pink hair helped, along with the tattoo on his rib cage that Jungkook had been itching to touch that read ‘Nevermind’. Jimin’s brown eyes had been intense, Jungkook felt he could have drowned in them if he stared any harder. His plump lips adorned with a pretty, silver hoop piercing made Jungkook want to lean in and taste them. And Jungkook wasn’t blind, when the stripper licked his lips, dragging his tongue along the bottom one, the younger man saw the flash of a tongue piercing, Jungkook almost groaned at the thought. If he stayed any longer, he probably would have taken Jimin up on his offer and paid for that private room.

***

The rest of Jimin’s shift had dragged at an agonizingly slow pace. He lost count of how many laps he sat on; how many men touched him, grabbing him to roughly; leaving bruises in their wake, even though they weren’t supposed to, his skin crawled- in need of a long, hot shower. His mood was also sour because he had unknowingly given Soojin’s nephew a goddamn lap dance. It didn’t matter how attractive Jungkook had been, didn’t matter that he had the face of a god, or how good he looked in that black dress shirt tucked into tight jeans.

Jimin was relieved to have not seen Soojin at all tonight, the older man usually made an appearance, so it was odd. But maybe that’s why Jungkook had been there, maybe he was keeping an eye on things and Jimin had pretty much told him off. He was so _fucked_ if word got back to Soojin.

Jimin’s anxiety spikes while he let his legs carry him numbly back into the dressing room in search of his regular clothes, where Yoongi was already collecting the club’s nightly earnings from the other dancers. Two bouncers stand by the door, in case of any altercations regarding the money.

Yoongi was tiny, with cat like features and mint green hair, but what he lacked in height and muscle mass, he made up for with his ferocity. Yoongi oversaw the money, he kept track of how much came into the club, and how much was leaving.

He approaches Jimin while the younger grabs his backpack out of his small locker. When Jimin hands over his earnings for the night he doesn’t watch Yoongi count it, it doesn’t matter, he only rolls his eyes when Yoongi hands him back a few notes.

“Come on Jimin, I know you made more than this… You always bring in the most,” Yoongi states.

Jimin sneers, looking over at Yoongi, “must have been an off night, what can I say?”

“We both know that’s bullshit,” he retorts, suddenly making a grab from Jimin’s backpack.

Jimin frantically grabs a hold of Yoongi’s wrist, “ _Please…_ My mother can’t make her rent this month,” Jimin exclaims desperately, loud enough for Yoongi’s ears only.

The bouncers notice the slight struggle because they start approaching while Yoongi stares into Jimin’s panicked filled eyes with a clenched jaw.

Suddenly the mint haired man lets go of the backpack and turns around, “Alright! We’re good here,” He speaks to the bouncers who follow him out.

Jimin releases a sigh of relief when they’re gone, before shoving the money Yoongi gave him back in alongside the money he stole from earlier in the night.

After getting dressed Jimin heads out into the empty parking lot, most of his coworkers are gone already, the cool spring air feels good on his face, makes him feel almost normal. He pulls out his phone and after he grumbles that the battery was almost dead, he shoots Yoongi a quick text simply stating ‘Thanks Hyung.’ When he gets the middle finger emoji back as a response, he just shakes his head, Yoongi had a soft spot for him, and he let Jimin get away with a lot of shit, even though he'd never admit it.

When he first started working for Jeon Soojin and he wasn’t making much money he decided to sell his car because it was getting too expensive to upkeep. So, with the money, he bought a used motorcycle, it was cheaper on gas, the insurance was cheaper, and it was a hell of a lot more fun to drive. And when it got too cold to drive in the winter, he stored the bike in the parking garage at his apartment and took the train.

Jimin gets home quickly, but there isn’t much traffic to worry about when you get of work at 4am every morning. His feet feel heavy as he drags himself up four flights of the stairs to his small, two bedroom apartment he shares with his roommate and closest friend, Hoseok. They had known each other since middle school, Hoseok knew Jimin’s situation, knew about the club, he knew about the debt Jimin’s father couldn’t pay off. Knew why Jimin had bruises on his body he didn't ask for.

Hoseok also knew Jimin had no damn money most of the time. So, he didn’t expect much from the younger man. Jimin helped with groceries when he could, he never had enough to cover his half of the rent, but Hoseok never asked anyways. Therefore, to return Hoseok’s kindness, Jimin worked at the little coffee shop he owned called The Red Bean during the afternoon, for free.

Jimin loved to bake, he took after his mother in that aspect. That was her favorite part about owning a restaurant, she loved making desserts. So, Jimin would bake for the café, he made modern things like muffins, cookies, sometimes cheesecake if he were feeling good that day. But he loved making some traditional Korean desserts like songpyeon, bukkumi, and dasik.

It was relaxing, he got to hide in the kitchen of the shop, listen to music, bake, it was the only time he felt like his world wasn’t caving in around him. The only time Jimin could quiet the constant noise in his head. Jimin used to feel that way when he danced, he had studied contemporary most of his life, and had been hoping to dance professionally after he graduated college. But after dropping out of school, the last time he danced for himself was around 5 years ago. Now every time he danced it made him sick, he danced for other people’s pleasure now.

After Jimin showers, he sees that Hoseok had left some food wrapped up in the fridge for him with a little note making sure he remembers to eat something. After the small meal Jimin makes his way to his bed, where he plans on hiding under the covers for the next seven hours, hoping to get at least a few hours of sleep.

A few days later, The Red Bean was busier than usual, one of Hoseok’s employees, Mina, a young University Student had called out due to a cold. So Jimin was helping in the front which he did only on occasion, taking costumers orders while Hoseok prepared their drinks expertly.

Jimin has his head down as he checks the change in the register, exchanging some of the coins in the tip jar for bigger notes. When the door chime rings announcing a new customer, he looks up only to frown when he sees Jeon Jungkook walking in talking to his friend Taehyung.

Jimin ducks down below the counter before Jungkook seems him, it would be comical if he weren’t so pissed off right now. He stares crawling to the back before Jungkook makes it up to the counter, as he scoots by Hoseok; his friend only gives him an odd look but opts for not saying anything.

***

Jungkook reaches the counter while Taehyung grabs a table near a window, he smiles over at Hoseok.

“Jungkook! Running a little late today?” Hoseok asks as he leans against the counter.

Jungkook nods sheepishly, “Hi Hoseok-Hyung, Yeah, it was my birthday this past weekend, and well- embarrassingly enough, I had the biggest fucking hangover of my life,” the younger rubs the back of his neck.

This Café was Jungkook’s favorite spot to stop before his classes every morning. Hoseok, the owner was always so cheerful, his coffee was the best near campus, and Jungkook was a sucker for all the pastries and sweets.

Hoseok smiles over at the younger man just as another wave of college students pile in. He tuts before calling out, “Jimin!? Can you come back to the front and help me again?” When there’s no answer he smiles sweetly and excuses himself after apologizing to Jungkook before disappearing into the back.

Jungkook frowns when he hears a slight argument occurring, he can’t make out the words, but their tones indicate some irritation, and then there’s silence, before Hoseok is walking back out rubbing at his temples.

A minute later, another boy is walking out from the back, black cap pulled down low, covering most of his face, the black apron he’s wearing covered in what Jungkook presumes to be flour.

He reaches the register and mumbles, “What can I get you?”

Jungkook notices some pink hair poking out of the cap, so he leans down looking under the brim of the hat, _no fucking way,_ “Hey! You’re that stripper from the other night,” he proclaims loudly, grinning.

Jimin’s head snaps up so damn fast, anger lacing his features as he scans the small crowd waiting behind Jungkook because that’s not something he likes to announce, especially at his friends Café. “I have a name, asshole,” Jimin says coldly.

Jungkook smirks, “I know, but who gives a shit.”

Jimin rolls his eyes before making a ‘hurry up’ motion with his hands until Jungkook tells him his and Taehyungs drink order. “Oh! And I’ll take an apple cinnamon muffin… And some of the dasik, those are my favorite.”

Jimin looks up when he hears the slight excitement in Jungkook’s tone, “You really like them?” He asks.

Jungkook nods happily, “They’re awesome, why?”

Jimin just shrugs before saying, “I make them,” he answers shyly, looking back down.

Jungkook doesn’t miss the slightest hint of a smile that touches Jimin’s pretty lips. He tries not to stare as the pink haired man chews on his lip while he ticks away on the register, every so often his tongue flicks out to play with his lip ring.

Jimin hands over Jungkook’s food on a set of cute little plates after he’s done paying, “Hoseok will bring you your coffee,” the smaller man says glancing over at Jungkook again.

Jungkook smiles, “Thanks Jimin,” he likes the way the name rolls off his tongue, likes the way Jimin looks at him after. “What? Did you expect me to forget?”

Now it’s Jimin’s turn to smirk, it makes Jungkook’s stomach do a little unexpected flip, “I don’t _expect_ anything from you Jungkook,” Jimin says before walking away.

Jungkook stares after him. It was strange seeing this Jimin, it was definitely not the same Jimin he met at the Strip Club. This Jimin didn’t ooze the same sexual confidence, this Jimin hid under his ball cap, and wore normal clothes. A red and black stripped shirt, tight black jeans with army boots to be precise.

Jungkook was intrigued, he didn’t want to be, but he was. He didn’t want to admit that he hasn’t been able to get the gorgeous pink haired man off his mind since the first night they met.

Jungkook makes his way back to the table to find Taehyung smirking up at him mischievously, “You’re so _fucked_ ,” His friend says.

“Shut up Tae,” Jungkook mumbles, before sitting down and looking back over as he watches Jimin at the register smile brightly to a new customer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback always appreciated!! ❤❤
> 
> Tumblr - clburr03


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****TRIGGER WARNING****
> 
> Trigger warning for this Chapter, some violence, and some rape non/con, which isn't too descriptive but it's there.

Jimin’s knees were starting to ache from his position on the floor, hands bound behind his back and blindfolded. His other senses heightened as he waited. He hated this next client, he was an asshole who insisted he wasn't gay. He only came to the club to blow off steam and take his frustrations out on someone else who wasn’t his wife.

Jimin remembered the first time Soojin had told him he had been requested for one of the private rooms. He had shoved Jimin inside and told him he ‘better fucking behave himself’. The stranger had been too rough and smelled like too much alcohol and weed, he spat gross; lewd words into Jimin’s ear and held him down while he used him. And the more Jimin struggled, the more it seemed to excite the crude man.

When the man was finished with him, he left some money on the floor and left without a second glance. Jimin had sobbed for nearly an hour, he had never felt so worthless, thankfully it had been nearing the end of his shift. So, as he made his way back to the dressing room Yoongi had been there waiting for the clubs cut the of the money.

That had been the first real, human interaction he had with Yoongi, with his mint green hair and cat like eyes, he didn’t miss anything. The older had helped clean him up, gave him a muscle relaxer to help with the trembling, used the sleeve of his sweatshirt to wipe the tears that ran down Jimin’s face uncontrollably. That’s when he learned Yoongi wasn’t a bad person, he wasn’t much different than Jimin, he had gotten mixed up with the wrong people because of his older brother, and now here he was, just trying to get by day to day.

When Jimin hears the door open he tenses, the apprehension making his jaw clench. He hears the footsteps as they approach, but he doesn’t move. With an all too familiar tug of his hair, his head is tilted at an awkward angle, to the point he hisses in pain.

“Beautiful,” The man purrs, before slapping Jimin across the face, the sting making his eyes water underneath the blindfold.

Jimin winces but doesn’t respond to the aggression. Jimin knew it wasn’t right, he knew the other dancers didn’t have to deal with this kind of abuse, Soojin just had it out for him, the man despised people who owed him money.

When Jimin hears the man unzipping his expensive suit pants he knows it’s going to be a long shift.

***

Jungkook swung at the punching bag again, hitting it harder than the last, trying to tune out Taehyung’s loud, obnoxious music he insisted on listening to while they worked out together. Or more like, Taehyung sat on the exercise bike scrolling through his phone while Jungkook worked out. The older always just wanted to mooch off Jungkook’s food, and his large TV.

“Why have you been ditching out on our coffee dates?” Taehyung whines, he was Jungkook’s oldest and dearest friend, they had known each other since middle school, attended boarding school together; and that was one of the only reasons Jungkook still tolerated him sometimes. They attended Seoul University together, Taehyung was a drama major while Jungkook studied Economics and minored in communication. Which is where he met Namjoon, who shared a few communication classes with the brunette.

Jungkook shrugs, “I haven’t been, I’ve just been working out before class, so going to get coffee after just makes more sense,” It wasn’t a total lie.

“Oh Kookie, I’m not stupid, you’ve been going to The Red Bean every afternoon for like a week straight… Has Jimin even talked to you again?” the blonde asks.

Jungkook frowns, “I thought you said you wanted to come here to work out?” he snaps, “just work out,” Jungkook hits the bag again, watching it swing back and forth.

Taehyung chuckles, “It’s pretty funny, I’ve never seen you so hung up on someone before. You’ve been like, the king of hookups since High School.”

“I’m not _hung up_ on him,” Jungkook exclaims exasperatedly.

“I mean- it’s cool, kinda cute actually…” Taehyung continues, ignoring Jungkook’s inner turmoil.

“ _Taehyung_!” Jungkook finally shouts, effectively shutting up the older man. “I go to the café because the coffee is good, and I like the goddamn muffins, that’s it.”

Taehyung coos, “Yeah- the muffins _Jimin_ makes,” he makes a kissy face, while Jungkook throws a boxing glove at his face.

“I really don’t give a shit about that guy- seriously Tae, let it go,” Jungkook huffs.

The blonde looks serious all of a sudden, “You know he’s not your mom Kook… It’s okay if you want to be friends with him.”

Jungkook’s shoulders sag ever so slightly in defeat. He knew Taehyung was not going to let this go. The blonde was the only one who knew about Jungkook’s mother, and why he seemed to have such an aversion towards Jimin. Jungkook had a stepmother who hated him, and treated him like shit, and a half-brother who was 15 years older than him that pretended he didn’t even exist.

Jungkook’s father had already been married with a son when he met Jungkook’s mother, who was an attractive, naïve, young stripper, who thought Jungkook’s father would leave his wife for her. But when Jungkook was born nine months later, and she realized his father didn’t plan on getting a divorce, she dumped Jungkook on his father’s front porch, and he hasn’t seen her since.

And as stern as his father could be, he wasn’t going to turn away his youngest son. His Stepmother was so humiliated and angry that she refused to have any part in raising him. Therefore, Jungkook was raised by various Nannies. His relationship with his father has gotten better with age, but it was still strained. And that’s why as soon as Jungkook started college he asked for his own place and has been happily living on his own ever since, having access to his father’s bank account helped as well, of course.

It’s not that Jungkook hated Jimin, because he really didn’t. He just didn’t understand how someone could choose that life when there were _always_ other options. He didn’t understand why someone wouldn’t want to better themselves. He knew sometimes people needed money, needed it fast, or needed a lot, but where does it end. Why would someone like Jimin want to be a stripper? But Jungkook supposed he knew nothing about the pink haired man, aside from the fact he was beautiful and alluring.

***

The next afternoon Jimin was washing up after he finished making The Red Bean’s desserts and pastries for the next day. All Hoseok would have to do is pull everything out of the fridge in the morning and put it all in the displays before the first of the rush.

Hoseok leaned against a counter watching Jimin intently, it was a rather slow afternoon, and Jimin would be leaving soon, his shift at the club started at six, and wouldn’t end until around four in the morning.

“Jungkook was asking about you this morning,” the older hums gently.

Jimin can’t help the snicker that bubbles up out of his throat, “why?” he asks.

Hoseok shrugs, “don’t know, but he changed his whole routine around, usually he comes in the morning, but he’s been stopping by in the afternoon… I think he was hoping to see you again… How do you know him?”

Jimin turns towards his friend as he dries his hands on a dish towel, “well, I can’t imagine why… He’s an asshole,” he complains. “I met him at the club.”

Hoseok’s expression suddenly changes, “did he hurt you?” he steps towards Jimin, gently grabbing the younger’s shoulders.

Jimin shakes his head, “No- not like that… It’s just what he said… He’s no different than the rest of them, to him I’m just some whore.”

Hoseok tilts his head sympathetically, now rubbing Jimin’s shoulders soothingly, “Oh Jimin, I think he likes you.”

Jimin laughs, but it comes out harsh, even to his own ears, “Why? He doesn’t know anything about me.”

The older man smiles gently, “maybe you should get to know him?” it comes out as a question.

Jimin shakes his head, “why even bother, I don’t have time to date Hyung… I mean, who would even want to date me right now?” Jimin seems lost in thought for a moment. “Maybe when all this over, and I have normal job, and can pay for my half of the rent,” he trails off.

Hoseok watches as Jimin’s face falls, watches as his friend looks down at his feet; and it breaks his heart. “Jimin, sweetie… sometimes you have to give people a chance,” he pauses before sighing. “I really wish you could go to the police-“

Jimin looks at Hoseok, “I can’t, if it ever got back to Soojin it was me then he would just send someone to hurt my mother and sister, I can’t Hobi.”

Now it’s Hoseok’s turn to look defeated, “I know Jiminie, I just really hate seeing you like this… You know I love you, they’re lucky to have you,” he pulls Jimin into a tight embrace, smoothing his hand over his pink hair.

Jimin willingly accepts his friends hug, returning the embrace.

***

It was finally Friday night, and Jungkook was happy to be free from his classes for the weekend. He was pretty sure he was starting to go bald due to his Economics course.

Namjoon and Taehyung had somehow convinced him to go back to the Strip Club. He blamed it on his growing buzz. They had been at a frat party, getting drunk, and Jungkook’s plan was to hook up with the pretty girl from his Calculus class and sleep in late tomorrow.

But no, here he was sitting in a black; leather armchair, whisky glass in hand, sulking in the corner of the Strip Club while his friends enjoyed the company of some pretty, blonde dancers.

Jungkook was too distracted to enjoy himself. Too distracted by Jimin who moved throughout the Club seductively, making money as he went, he watched him give a total six lap dances thus far, all to different men, some not so kind.

He was on some sleazy looking mans lap now, and the moment he looks up and sees Jungkook the younger looks away trying to pretend he hasn’t been staring for the past hour. But Jimin doesn’t looked fooled, he stares right back at the brunette, so much so the man whose lap he’s dancing on grabs his chin and forces Jimin to look back at him. Jungkook’s grip on the arm of the chair tightens as he contemplates getting up and walking over to the two of them.

But then the song is finished and Jimin’s standing up, walking away from the rude prick before Jungkook can make his move.

“I didn’t think you’d be back,” Jimin states when he’s standing in front on Jungkook.

The younger glances at him, trying not to let his eyes travel down his lean body when all he’s wearing is those spandex shorts. “Wasn’t my idea, trust me,” he nods over at his two friends who are waiting at the bar now.

Jimin just hums as another song starts, “Wanna dance?” he asks almost innocently.

Jungkook raises an eyebrow, “sure,” his says as he pats his lap.

The older slips onto his lap with ease, not wasting any time as Jungkook slips some notes into his waistband, he starts to roll his hips.

Jungkook tries to seem apathetic, but he watches Jimin closely, noticing some bruises on his arms, some looking fresh and new, others starting to fade. He gets a better look at Jimin’s face and sees a light bruise along his jaw, and it definitely didn’t look like any hickey.

“I thought people weren’t supposed to touch you, you’re covered in bruises,” Jungkook says bitterly.

Jimin glances down briefly at his arms before he closes his eyes, rolling his body to the music, “For the right amount of money they can do whatever they want,” he finally answers.

Jimin stares back at Jungkook when he opens his eyes, his pupils blown wide, he has a far away look in his eyes, it’s obvious he wants to be somewhere else.

“Are you high… What did you take?” Jungkook asks.

Jungkook doesn’t miss the pout on Jimin’s lips as he seems to mull over Jungkook’s question.

“Yeah, maybe a little… I don’t know what I took… Some guy told me to open my mouth, so I did, just like this,” Jimin smirks before he opens his mouth, sticking out his tongue for Jungkook.

Tongue piercing on full display, it’s obscene, and Jungkook tries not to gulp, but _fuck_ , Jimin is sexy as hell.

Jungkook shakes his head a little, “stop it… You don’t have to do that, I’m not like the other guys in this Club.”

Jimin pouts at Jungkook’s cold tone, he leans a little closer to the younger before asking, “why do you hate me?”

Jungkook sighs, “I don’t hate you Jimin… I can just see past your bullshit; I can see it’s just an act.”

Jimin seems to find that funny because he actually fucking giggles, and it makes Jungkook’s heart start to race. Jimin wasn’t even dancing anymore, just sitting on Jungkook’s lap, a welcomed weight.

“Do you want to fuck me Jungkook?” Jimin asks, full pouty lips on display, leaning close to the brunette’s ear, he takes the youngers ear lobe between his teeth, biting down gently.

Jungkook’s breath hitches, cock stirring to life, he can’t seem to reply quick enough to the blunt question.

“Men always just want to fuck me… they want to use me, hurt me, and then throw me away,” Jimin says with that faraway look in his eyes again.

Jungkook doesn’t know what to say. As another song starts Jimin starts to move his body again, grinding down on Jungkook’s crotch. Jungkook reaches out touching Jimin’s waist and notices how Jimin doesn’t tell him to stop this time.

The older leans in, trailing his lips down the side of Jungkook’s neck, causing the brunette to gasp.

“I want you,” Jimin says softly.

Jungkook pulls back to get a better look at Jimin’s face because he’s not sure if he heard him right. He knows Jimin is inebriated, he doesn’t want to be like every other asshole and take advantage of him.

But then before he can answer, Jimin is being yanked off his lap, some guy has Jimin’s arm in a tight, painful looking hold.

“Alright, times up, my turn,” the stranger says, tugging Jimin like he weighs nothing.

Jungkook stands up quickly, stopping the man, “Hey asshole, I’m paying for his time.”

The man turns back towards Jungkook, a snarl on his lips, “listen kid, if you want to pay to talk to someone, go see a fucking therapist.”

Before Jungkook can retort, Soojin swoops in, “Mr. Lee! Hello,” he looks at Jungkook next, “Jungkook, everything alright here?”

Mr. Lee nods in Jungkook’s direction, “this kid is wasting my time, I told you to get a private room ready for me 30 minutes ago.”

Jungkook’s uncle nods quickly before adding, “this is just my nephew, he enjoys playing games,” he acknowledges Jungkook with a brief glance and a nod, before he takes a hold of Jimin’s arm and starts walking the pink haired man away, who doesn’t put up much of a fight.

Jungkook watches him go as Namjoon and Taehyung make their way back over to him, confused expressions on their face.

***

Soojin roughly shoves Jimin into one the private rooms, “What do you think you’re _doing_?” he asks Jimin venomously.

The younger man turns to look at him, his expression coy, “What?... You want money, don’t you? Jungkook was willing to pay for the private room,” Jimin shrugs nonchalantly, knowing he’s pushing Soojin’s buttons.

The older man chuckles, “You think you’re _funny_?” He reaches into his suit jacket and pulls out a single photo, examining it closely. “Your sister is graduating High School this year, right? Why don’t we get her in here? I think she’d go over well with the clients, what do you think?”

Jimin’s eyes flash dangerously as he snatches the picture from Soojin, looking at it briefly before he rips it into pieces. It was Subin for sure, in her school uniform, walking home with her friends.

“Fuck you,” Jimin snaps.

Soojin leans in towards Jimin’s ear, “You’re not my _type_ ,” He spits out, hot breath hitting Jimin’s face causing him to flinch ever so slightly. As he stands up straight again, he grabs Jimin’s chin tightly, “You’re off the floor for the rest of the night, you’re staying in here… Now make me some goddamn _money.”_

Before he leaves the room, Soojin stops at the door, “And stay away from Jungkook, I wouldn’t want him to catch anything.”

Jimin fists clench tightly at the insinuation that he’s dirty.

Jimin begins to pace. The buzz from his high starting to wear off as Mr. Lee comes in, shutting the door loudly behind him.

“Why aren’t you on your knees, whore?” He asks Jimin.

Jimin stands his ground, “You speak to your wife that way?”

Mr. Lee advances on Jimin, “what the fuck did you say? I pay Soojin good money for you to keep your fucking mouth shut.”

Jimin tries to walk by him but the older man grabs a hold of Jimin’s arm and slams him against the wall. Jimin whimpers but doesn’t say anything until the first punch connects with his jaw.

“S-stop,” Jimin pleads softly, but he’s ignored.

Jimin swallows down the pain as the assault continues. He was defenseless, his back pressed against the wall, while Lee’s fists connect repeatedly with his face, ribs, and stomach.

He doesn’t know when his knees give out, but he slides down the wall. Feels his ass hit the ground, before Lee grabs him by the hair and drags him over to the couch.

It hurts to breathe, hurts too much to fight back when the man has almost one hundred pounds on him.

The hand on his throat tightens as he’s forced over the arm of the couch. Fully exposed, he’s not sure when his shorts were removed, but he knows what’s coming next.

He tries to retreat into his head, turn everything off, keep up the façade that he’s numb to it all. But he can’t, not when it’s like this, when it’s too much like the first time. He can’t stay numb when it’s taken with such force, when he’s raped like his body is nothing more than a sex toy.

Jimin begins to openly sob. He knows he won’t last much longer with how tight the hands around his throat are. He knows he’ll pass out soon, he just wishes the blackness would come quicker.

***

Seokjin glances around the club again for the third time, doing a quick head count of the dancers, he knew who was in the private rooms, who was on the floor, who was on break. Now that he was thinking about it, he hadn’t seen Jimin in almost 2 hours.

He stood next to the bar, where Namjoon was sitting, nursing the same drink he’s had for the past hour. It was easy to say he was a little distracted tonight, Namjoon was distracting, with his genuine smile, and kind eyes. They had hooked up a few months ago and Namjoon has been hanging around the club more and more ever since. Seokjin knew he wanted more, he was just too busy to date, and he didn’t really want to get Namjoon involved in anything going on at the club.

It was nearly 2am, two more hours until closing time, Soojin had already left for the night, and something wasn’t sitting right with Seokjin, _where the fuck is Jimin?_

He tells Namjoon he’ll be back and goes to look for the missing dancer. He figures Jimin might be outside for a smoke break or trying to slack off in the dressing room.

He checks the dressing room first and only finds Yoongi lounging on one of the couches counting a stack of cash.

“Where is Jimin?” Seokjin snaps at the other man.

Mint green bangs in his face, Yoongi looks up, “how the fuck am I supposed to know- that’s your job,” Yoongi rolls his eyes, but then seems to think for a moment. “A while ago I saw that scum bag Lee headed into one of the private rooms, doesn’t he always request Jimin?” He asks.

“Shit, Yoongs I need your help,” Seokjin makes his way down the hallway towards the private rooms without another word. He knocks on each door until he reaches the last one, after he knocks and doesn’t get an answer, he opens the door. The sinking feeling in his stomach proves his suspicions were right, “fuck,” he mutters.

Jimin lays beaten and bloodied in a heap on the floor next to the couch. Angry purple and red welts cover his chest, ribs and back. His face looks awful, covered in bruises and blood due to his split lip and a small gash over his eyebrow, the bruises on his throat are starting to form, they’ll certainly be darker tomorrow. Seokjin stands frozen in his spot as his mind reels with how to handle the situation in front of him.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Yoongi pushes past the older and kneels next to Jimin, he gently cradles his unconscious’ friends head in his lap and brushes back his matted, sweaty hair. “He’s still breathing,” he states gratefully.

“Fuck!... What do we do!?” The older yells, panic clawing at his insides.

Yoongi looks over at him before speaking calmly, “We have to get him out of here Jin… Can you think of anybody that could help?”

Seokjin’s mind races before he gets an idea and takes off back into the main part of the club, coming back shortly with Namjoon in tow.

Namjoon’s horrified gasp brings Yoongi’s head back up, and he glares at the two men in front of him, “and who the fuck is this?” He addresses Seokjin.

“Namjoon can help,” Jin answers.

“How!?” Namjoon shouts at the both of them, never taking his eyes off Jimin.

Jin turns Namjoon around to face him while Yoongi disappears briefly to get Jimin’s clothes from his locker so he can get him dressed.

“You know Jimin a little bit, has he ever mentioned where he lives?” the older asks Namjoon.

Who shakes his head frantically, “No, of course not…You guys don’t know where the employees live? Don’t you have to keep files on people!?”

Jin sighs, “Jimin isn’t a regular employee.” There was no file on Jimin, no address, or emergency contact, Jimin was here to make Soojin money- and that’s it.

“We have to call an ambulance, he could have a concussion-“ Namjoon starts before he’s cut off from a loud, brash laugh from Yoongi.

“Who is this guy Jin?” He asks while chuckling.

Seokjin looks back at Namjoon again after telling Yoongi to shut up, “Look Joon, there’s a lot of shit that goes on here that isn’t technically ‘legal’, we can’t take Jimin to a hospital because then all of us that work here could be fucked.” He takes a deep breath, “can you help or not?”

Namjoon stares at Seokjin for a long time, searching his eyes for the truth, hoping this is all some big joke and Jimin was going to just stand up and be okay. Finally, he nods, “Yeah, yeah I can help… I think I’m going to call Jungkook.”

“ _Jeon Jungkook_?” Seokjin asks, “do you think that’s a good idea?”

Namjoon is nodding as he pulls out of his phone, hands trembling as he tries not to stare too hard at how lifeless Jimin looks as Yoongi redresses him. “Yeah, we can trust him.”

***

Jungkook’s phone vibrates loudly on his nightstand.

He had been mindlessly flipping through channels lying in bed, while his brain denied him sleep. He had left the club with Taehyung shortly after Jimin had gone to one of the private rooms with that douche bag.

He was mad Jimin hadn’t even tried to stand up for himself. The older hadn’t said anything when that guy came over and grabbed him off Jungkook. And he was surprised Jimin let Soojin walk all over him the way he did. What kind of club was his uncle even running.

He’s surprised to see Namjoon calling him this late, then he wonders if he’s too drunk to get himself back home. So Jungkook picks up the call after the fourth ring.

He hears Namjoon’s voice clear and sober on the other end.

_“Jungkook- we need your help… It’s Jimin…something happened, he’s in trouble…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far. 
> 
> I love reading any comments! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah hello!  
> Sorry I really don't have a set schedule for updating. But don't worry I'll try not to leave you hanging for too long, and I always finish fics!
> 
> <3

Jungkook huffs, cursing softly as he speeds back towards the club. It was just after 2:30am and he almost said no, almost hung up on Namjoon, because what the _fuck_ was he supposed to do.

But his friend had sounded frantic, and Namjoon was someone who was always so levelheaded. And he knows he shouldn’t care so much about Jimin, some stripper he barely even knows, but he can’t completely ignore how fast he grabbed his car keys once Namjoon had said something happened to the pink haired boy.

When he pulls back into the club, he shuts off his headlights and pulls around back as instructed. He sees Namjoon standing by one of the back doors, and once the older spots Jungkook’s car he waves him over and knocks on the door to the club.

When he throws the car in park and jumps out, he stops in his tracks once the door swings open and two men carry a limp, unconscious Jimin outside.

“Kook unlock the door,” Namjoon states as he jiggles the door handle to the rear passenger seat.

Jungkook reaches over and unlocks the door wordlessly. Watching quietly as the two men load Jimin into the backseat as gently as they can. The younger recognizes the taller of the two as Seokjin, Namjoon has talked about him enough Jungkook’s fairly sure he could pick the guy out even in a crowd of a hundred. He doesn’t the know the shorter man with the messy green hair. But as they adjusted Jimin in the backseat, Jungkook watches as the smaller man’s shirt rides up, revealing a gun at his hip.

While Namjoon speaks with Seokjin by the passenger side door; Jungkook sits in the car, staring straight ahead as he listens to Jimin’s labored, uneven breathing coming from the back. A sudden rapping on the window makes him jump, and when he glances over, he sees the short guy, the one with the gun, grimacing at him. Jungkook rolls his window slightly but doesn’t say anything.

“He better be safe with you,” green hair says coldly.

Jungkook glares, _who the fuck is this guy._ “Yeah, hi… and you are?” Jungkook responds sarcastically.

Shorty smirks, “the person you’ll be dealing with if you’re not careful.”

The he reaches inside the car, pushing a small bag of pills into Jungkook’s fist, “One every four hours… It’ll help him with the pain.”

He steps away from the car as Namjoon slides in next to Jungkook, “alright lets go, I’ll come with you to get Jimin situated. Seokjin and Yoongi said they’ll check on him tomorrow, they can’t leave the club right now, there’s no one to close up.”

Jungkook releases a shaky breath as he pulls away from the club, heading in the direction of his apartment. “What the fuck _happened_ Namjoon?” He asks after a few minutes of deafening silence.

Namjoon looks over at the younger before peeking at Jimin lying in the backseat wrapped in a blanket, the pink haired boys backpack clutched tightly in Namjoon’s hands. “Someone beat the shit out of him.”

Jungkook frowns, “Yeah, I can fucking see that-“

“Look Jungkook- I don’t know what happened okay?” Namjoon snaps.

“He needs to go to the hospital Joon,” he replies.

Namjoon shakes his head a little, “I know, but… I called you because I wasn’t sure what to do. Look, I know your Uncle owns the club and everything, but Seokjin said there’s stuff going on in that club that most people don’t know about.”

“We could lie-“Jungkook starts.

“Even if we did lie and say Jimin was mugged or jumped, the cops would still want to speak with him when he woke up… he’s been through enough.” Namjoon says calmly, never taking his eyes off Jungkook even as the younger glares out his windshield.

The rest of the drive is silent, Jungkook doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do with the boy in his backseat, and his head is spinning because of it. He adjusts his rearview mirror so he can see Jimin clearly, trying his hardest not to hit any bumps or take any sharp turns.

Thankfully Jungkook has his keycard which gains him access to the parking garage at his apartment and he finds a spot close to the elevator. Getting Jimin inside is trickier than imagined but him and Namjoon manage without waking him or alerting other tenants.

Once inside they get Jimin comfortable on the couch so Jungkook can access the situation better. Under the bright lights in his apartment he gets a better look at Jimin, and it makes his stomach turn, twisted in knots and anxiety riddled with anger. Bruises on his face, angry red and purple marks on his neck that look too much like fingerprints. Jungkook chews on the inside of his lip, and after asking Namjoon to get a washcloth from his bathroom to wipe some of the blood off Jimin he lifts the blanket knowing the damage only continues across Jimin’s body. The sleeping boy is wearing only a t-shirt and the tight spandex shorts he usually dances in.

Jungkook can see dark purple marks against smooth skin showing where Jimin’s thin shirt is lifted slightly. He catches glimpses of welts and discoloration in places that will just be bruises tomorrow. Jungkook places the blanket back down as Namjoon returns and starts gently wiping the drying blood off Jimin’s face. Jungkook knows who did this to him; he knows it’s the same guy who grabbed Jimin off his lap. The same guy whose ass his Uncle was kissing when Jungkook started to argue because of the way Jimin was being treated.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” Namjoon asks for probably the fifth time. They had made Jimin comfortable on the couch, cleaned him up as best as they could while the stripper slipped in and out of consciousness from the pain.

Jungkook shakes his head, raking his fingers through his messy hair, “No, I’ll be fine, Jimin’s sleeping for now, he’ll be okay I think… It’s late- get home,” Jungkook tries to reassure the older.

“Alright,” Namjoon nods, “Uhm… Seokjin and that other guy- I like it’s Yoongi, will come by tomorrow to check on him.”

Jungkook nods as he walks Namjoon to the door and locks up when he leaves.

Jimin stirs on the couch, a small groan slipping past his lips as Jungkook makes his way back over to him. He watches the older nervously, he knows Jimin must be in pain, and he hates it. And as much as he wants to take him to the hospital, everything Namjoon said replays over and over in his head.

Without second guessing himself he gently picks Jimin up, careful not to disturb him too much. The pink haired boy whimpers as Jungkook carries him into his bedroom, he slowly lowers Jimin onto the bed, making sure he’s comfortable. As he pulls the covers up, tucking Jimin in, the older’s eyes flutter open causing Jungkook to freeze and hold his breath.

“H-hyung…” Jimin calls out softly, unfocused eyes eventually landing on Jungkook.

“No, it’s me- Jungkook,” he says as he hovers over the smaller male.

“Jungk-“ Jimin’s eyes flutter close before he finishes.

Jungkook leans closer, “Jimin?... Hey, are you okay?” Jungkook waits but Jimin doesn’t seem like he’s going to respond again any time soon. Jungkook curses softly as he climbs off the bed, rushing to get a glass of water and one of the pain pills Yoongi had given him.

When he comes back, he sits down next to Jimin on the bed, lifting him up carefully, he cringes when Jimin whimpers and groans in protest.

“Here, take this… It’s for the pain,” Jungkook presses the glass of water to Jimin’s lips, and when the older cracks his lips open Jungkook slips the pill in and gives him water, making sure he swallows everything and doesn’t choke.

It was going to be a long night.

***

When Jimin wakes up the next morning, he feels like he’s been hit by a truck. His head throbs, it hurts to breathe, and it’s too bright to open his eyes right away so lays as still as he can as he tries to catch his bearings and figure out where he is. Because he knows damn well this isn’t his bed, it’s too comfortable for one, and his room isn’t this fucking bright.

Jimin groans as he opens his eyes, suddenly feeling dizzy, he shuts them again, “ _Fuck,_ ” he manages to mumble.

He freezes when he hears shuffling on the floor next to the bed, “Jimin?” the voice is oddly familiar, but his mind is too foggy.

Jimin opens his eyes again and stares up at a sleepy Jungkook who is rubbing his eye, a slight pout on his lips. The older knows he must look like complete shit, he can tell by the concern etched in Jungkook’s beautiful, groggy features as he hovers over him.

When he opens his mouth to try and speak his throat feels too try, tongue too heavy to make coherent words. Jungkook seems to understand because he reaches over bringing a glass of water to his lips, helping him drink.

He allows Jungkook to help him sit up before he asks, “Where?-“ Jimin starts hoarsely.

“My apartment,” Jungkook answers before he can finish.

Jimin doesn’t get embarrassed very easily anymore, but he feels a blush start to creep up his neck, spreading to his ears and dusting his cheeks as he looks around.

He was definitely in a bedroom, light gray walls, modern black décor, nothing too personal lying around expect some college textbooks stacked neatly on a desk next to an acoustic guitar. A few articles of clothing strewn about, and shoes, lots of shoes against the far wall.

Jimin looks down at the pitch black sheets covering his legs, _Jungkook’s bed._ He had slept in the youngers bed all night while Jungkook presumably slept on the floor. He swallows hard, “why am I here?”

Now it’s the youngers turn to look unsure, Jungkook shrugs while he runs his fingers through his brown hair, “Namjoon had been at the club pretty late, Seokjin and Yoongi needed help, so he called me.”

Jimin closes his eyes for a moment, feeling guilty as he thinks about his Hyung’s worrying about him. Suddenly as if on cue, his phone rings loudly from inside his backpack at the foot of the bed.

***

While Jimin rummages through his backpack looking for his phone Jungkook goes to get him some more water. When he comes back the older is on the phone, clutching it tightly in his hand as he’s talking quietly to someone on the other line.

“I’m okay… yeah, I’m safe…” Jungkook doesn’t miss the way Jimin glances over at him quickly before looking away again. “I’m sorry I didn’t text you Hyung I-…” Jimin trails off abruptly as his chin starts to tremble and he pinches the bridge of his nose, eyes squeezed shut like he’s trying to hold back tears.

Jungkook can hear the person on the other line faintly, _“aww honey- are you sure you’re okay?… Where are you Jiminie?”_

He knows it’s probably Hoseok on the other end, because when he started going to The Red Bean in the afternoon, he overheard Jimin and Hoseok talking once about when rent was due.

When Jimin stays quiet for too long, Jungkook walks over and gently takes the cellphone away from him, surprisingly Jimin doesn’t put up a fight. In fact, he carefully lays back down on his side and faces away from the younger.

Jungkook brings the phone up to his ear, “hello?”

“ _Hello- who is this?”_

“Jungkook,” the younger states.

 _“Jungkook? Coffee shop Jungkook?”_ Hoseok sounds rightfully confused.

“Yes- Hi Hoseok… Jimin’s at my apartment- he’s safe.”

_“Why the hell is he at your place? I was just really worried about him when I woke up and he wasn’t home, ya know…is he okay?”_

Jungkook looks over at Jimin, “No,” he admits.

_“Did someone hurt him?”_

Jungkook purses his lips together, “yes.”

Jungkook can hear Hoseok release a shaky breath before he asks, _“is it bad?”_

“I think so,” Jungkook says softly.

He hears the older man curse, and he hears some rustling like maybe he dropped his phone. _“Shit- y-you said he’s safe with you right?”_ Hoseok’s voice falters, and Jungkook wonders if he’s trying not to cry the same way Jimin was a moment ago.

Jungkook nods even though the other boy can’t see him, “yes he’s safe here, I promise.”

 _“Please have him call me later- if he needs a ride, I can come get him… Please call me if anything happens Jungkook.”_ The older hangs up without another word.

Jungkook hangs up and glances over at the older boy trying to hide away from the world in his bed. He leaves for a moment and comes back with one of the pain pills Yoongi had given him.

He’s quiet as he reaches the nightstand because he thinks Jimin might have fallen asleep again but the older is awake, he watches as Jungkook puts the pill down next to the water, tracking his movements. “Don’t worry, it’s from Yoongi, he says it’ll help with the pain.”

He leaves Jimin alone after that, knows the older doesn’t want to talk, Jungkook doesn’t know the right thing to say either.

Jungkook busies himself in the kitchen, he feels slightly out of place, but he realizes he doesn’t completely hate the idea of having Jimin here, it surprises him a bit. Jungkook was never one for cooking though, he usually ordered out a lot, but he makes some pancakes, making a few extra in case Jimin is hungry.

As he’s putting some dishes in the sink there’s a knock on his door. He glances at the clock and notices it’s just barely 9:30am. He’s hoping it’s just Namjoon until he looks through the peep hole and sees a mop of mint green hair.

The younger curses under his breath while he slowly opens the door, hoping he doesn’t look as annoyed as he feels, _it’s too early for this shit_.

Yoongi merely grunts as he brushes past him, pushing his way into Jungkook’s apartment without even a ‘hello’.

“Well good _fucking_ morning,” Jungkook mumbles, irritation lacing his tone, he feels relieved though; when Seokjin walks in after Yoongi. He really did need some type of buffer when the mint haired man was around, he rubbed Jungkook the wrong way. And it was obvious Jungkook apparently rubbed him some type of way as well.

“Hi, Jungkook- sorry I didn’t have your number, or I would have called before,” the older says, while he fidgets with the strap of the messenger bag he has slung over his shoulder.

“It’s fine, I knew you’d be stopping by at some point,” Jungkook looks over at Yoongi and tries not to glare as the shorter man looks around his apartment like he’s looking for something to steal.

It doesn’t help his case when he mumbles, “nice place you got _Jeon_ … Where’s Jimin?”

Jungkook nods towards the bedroom down the hallway, “bedroom…he might be sleeping though-“

Yoongi doesn’t listen as he goes and finds Jimin without another word, not even bothering to ask where the bedroom actually is. Jungkook shakes his head, “what the fuck is with that guy?” he asks Seokjin.

Jin snickers as he places his bag on Jungkook’s table, “he’s a bit rough around the edges at first… but he’s got a soft spot for Jimin- so he insisted on coming,” Seokjin states as he starts emptying the contents of his messenger bag. Pulling out what looks like a first aid kit and then a stethoscope.

Jungkook raises an eyebrow, “oh, are you a doctor in your spare time?” he asks sarcastically.

Seokjin gives him a slight smirk before he answers, “I almost was.”

“If you don’t mind me asking- how the hell did you end up a manager at a Strip Club?” the younger asks before catching himself, Jungkook shakes his head with embarrassment. “Sorry- I don’t mean to pry, it’s really none of my business.”

Seokjin shrugs, “it’s cool, I’m not ashamed of my past…med school was expensive, as you can imagine. Or maybe not,” the older says as he glances around the large apartment. Jungkook doesn’t say anything, he was used to the digs about his wealth, but he couldn’t help the family he was born into as much as he may have wanted to.

“My roommate was actually the one who introduced me to Yoongi, who introduced me to your uncle, Soojin. And well, I needed the money so I started selling prescription drugs to the other students, and really anyone who would buy. Adderall, Lorazepam, you name it- I could probably get it, for the right price of course.” Seokjin continues as he checks the contents of his first aid kit, “but I made the number one mistake, got addicted to the product. Mostly used Adderall, it helped me concentrate, among other things. But before I knew it things got out of hand and I started failing all my classes, dropped out because I was too embarrassed. Started working at the club a few months later, and that’s what I’ve been doing ever since, but I’ve been sober for 3 years now.” He glances over at Jungkook and smiles.

The younger doesn’t know what to say, but the things he’s been learning about his Uncle these past 12 hours are starting to make him sick. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles, but the elder shakes his head, shrugging it off before he asks to be taken to Jimin.

Jungkook brings him into the bedroom surprised to find Yoongi sitting on his bed with Jimin’s head resting on one of his thighs as he gently runs his fingers through the pink hair. While Jimin blinks slowly, starting to get drowsy from the pain pill he had taken earlier. Jungkook wants to retort, make some snarky remark but he sees how comfortable Jimin is around the two older men, especially when Jimin glances up at Seokjin with a sleepy smile.

Jungkook stands in the doorway, feeling awkward in his own bedroom, he leans against the doorjamb, arms crossed over his chest while Seokjin talks to Jimin quietly.

“I’m going to take a look at you okay, Jimin?” Jin asks.

When Jimin nods again, Yoongi gets up, walking over to Jungkook, “how about giving him some privacy,” he snaps, trying to shut the door in the youngers face.

Jungkook brings his hand up stopping the door from closing, “hold the fuck on-“

Yoongi opens his mouth to argue but Jimin speaks up first, “Hyung, he can stay- it’s his god damn bedroom.”

Yoongi merely rolls his eyes before he walks back over to the bed to help Seokjin.

Jungkook watches as Seokjin takes a look at the cuts on Jimin’s face, he cleans them with alcohol while Jimin hisses, then applies some ointment after to help them heal. Taking the stethoscope, he moves it across Jimin’s chest slowly, while he listens, Jimin struggles to take deep breaths but he follows the elder’s instructions the best he can.

When Seokjin gently lifts Jimin’s thin t-shirt Jungkook has to look away. He was right, the bruises he saw last night have only gotten worse, it stirs feelings of anger in Jungkook he wasn’t aware he had. Jimin seems uncomfortable under the scrutiny, he stares up at the ceiling during the exam not speaking to anyone.

The older pushes on a particularly nasty looking bruise along Jimin’s ribcage and he cries out, startling Jungkook. A string of curses follow as Jimin tries to move out of Seokjin’s reach, away from his hands.

“I think you might have some cracked ribs Jimin,” Seokjin states solemnly, “if not cracked, then just really fucking bruised.” He pats Jimin’s thigh gently as he stands up before checking Jimin’s temperature for good measure.

Jimin glances between Yoongi and Seokjin, “my motorcycle?” he asks.

“It’s fine, I moved it, no one will steal it- I promise,” Yoongi states.

Jungkook shakes his head, of course Jimin rides a motorcycle, how much hotter could this man get, it was just another thing to add to the masturbation fuel he was building in the back of his mind.

“I have to get to work later,” Jimin mumbles, while Yoongi outright laughs and Seokjin shakes his head almost furiously.

“No fucking way Jimin, you can’t work _like this_ … You’re off for the rest of the week, you have to rest up and heal.” The elders answer seems to make Jimin frantic, so much so he tries to sit up but Yoongi makes him relax.

“No- I can’t do that… You know that Hyung,” Jimin stammers out, sounding horribly uneasy to Jungkook’s ears and it made him angry, his jaw clenching because it was obvious Jimin was scared of something, something he felt he had no control over.

But Jin was shaking his head, shushing Jimin before saying, “I’ll take care of it, I promise.” The he’s turning his attention to Jungkook, “can he stay here another night?”

Jimin tries to jolt up again but Yoongi holds onto him, “ _What_?- no…” he argues while he glances over at Jungkook who nods curtly.

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Jungkook replies, looking over at Jimin who shakes his head out of frustration.

Seokjin looks back at Jimin, “Jimin you need to rest.”

“And you need a fucking babysitter,” Yoongi adds.

“I have a roommate you know,” Jimin retorts, glaring at Yoongi.

Jungkook sighs, “Yeah, but Hoseok is at the coffee shop all day, it’s the weekend I don’t have class, I can send him a text and let him know.”

Jimin huffs, resting his head back on the pillow because he knows there’s no use arguing, he’s lost.

Two hours later and Seokjin and Yoongi had left, Jimin was sleeping again after refusing the food Jungkook had offered. The younger had texted Hoseok with Jimin’s phone like he said he would, and the older had been apprehensive at first, he was willing to drop everything, close the Cafe for the day just to come get Jimin and take care of him. But Jungkook assured him Jimin would be fine and moving him right now wouldn’t help him heal any faster. Jungkook tries to work on a paper for his communications class but he finds himself checking on Jimin more often than not.

So, he eventually settles on working on his paper in his room at his desk, while Jimin sleeps off the painkillers again, all because the older had nearly killed himself trying to get up to use the bathroom by himself. Then, Jungkook couldn’t tell if Jimin was going to haul off and punch him or burst into tears when he jokingly asked if he needed help in the bathroom, or if he was going to have to sit to pee.

Yoongi was right, Jimin most certainly needed a babysitter.

He was too fucking stubborn for his own good. But Jungkook found the older both interesting and infuriating at the same time.

By 9pm Jimin was completely exhausted, he hadn’t accomplished much during the day. He tossed and turned in the bed, trying to get comfortable and ease some of the pain. He had gotten up a couple of times to use the bathroom, with or without Jungkook’s help. Complained frequently, in an irritatingly, adorable tone that he didn’t feel he needed Jungkook to take care of him, let alone stay another night in this posh hell-hole, Jimin’s words not his. And the elder even bitched about everything Jungkook tried to watch on TV.

But when Jungkook decides to shut his laptop down for the night after bringing Jimin another painkiller, the pink-haired boy asks him to stay. He doesn’t look at Jungkook when he says it, facing away from him while his voice sounds small and unsure, because he whole heartedly expects Jungkook to say no. “Just until I fall asleep,” Jimin adds as an afterthought.

But Jungkook makes a point to surprise him by climbing onto the bed next to Jimin and making himself comfortable as he turns the TV back on. Jimin eventually rolls onto his other side, facing Jungkook while the younger finds some ridiculous, mindless action movie to pass the time with.

Jungkook tries to focus on the movie, but quickly realizes he can’t when he feels Jimin staring at him. He finally turns to look at the older boy, “what?” he asks.

“Sorry I was such a dick today,” Jimin says softly.

Jungkook chuckles before shrugging slightly, “honestly, it’s fine… I kind of expected It, we’re not exactly friends.”

Now it’s Jimin’s turn to chuckle as he closes his eyes to rest. Jungkook lets his eyes wander over the older boys’ facial features… Jimin was beautiful.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?... Maybe I can talk to my Uncle…” Jungkook trails off almost awkwardly when Jimin opens his eyes again, staring directly at the younger, light brown eyes intense, full of emotion Jungkook can’t read.

He shakes his head, “You don’t seem like an idiot Jungkook, I think you have an idea what happened. And no, I don’t want or need to talk about it… And I definitely don’t need you to speak to your Uncle, I’m an adult- the last time I checked,” Jimin replies hotly.

Jungkook drops the topic for now, but he’s bothered by it all. Bothered by the way it makes him feel. He already felt like an outsider in his family, and here he was with Jimin in his bed, trying to recover from an assault that probably wasn’t the first or the last.

The next morning Jungkook wakes up to the sound of a pan clattering to the floor, he jumps up when he realizes he’s alone in his king size bed, wondering exactly when he had fallen asleep the night before. Haphazardly crawling out of bed, still half asleep he makes his way into his kitchen where he is surprised to find Jimin rummaging around.

He’s even more surprised to find Jimin cooking, and it smells fucking amazing. Jungkook can see eggs, bacon, toast, and some pancakes already spread out. Jimin turns when he hears Jungkook bump into one of the stools against the counter.

“Oh- you’re awake,” Jimin says softly.

“You’re not the quietest house guest,” Jungkook mumbles sleepily, pressing the palms of the hands against his eyes to relieve some pressure, the start of a headache already hitting his temples.

“Sorry… I wanted to make you breakfast as a thank you, those pancakes you had made yesterday looked a little pathetic,” Jimin feels uncomfortable under Jungkook’s heavy stare so he runs a hand through his pink hair self-consciously. “I took a quick shower- hope that’s okay, Yoongi will be picking me up soon, I’ll be out of your way in a bit.

Jungkook was still having a difficult time processing that Jimin was in his kitchen making him breakfast. He seemed so different in this setting, _soft_ was the first word that came to the youngers mind. He was wearing a large black and white stripped shirt that fell to his thighs with tight black jeans, his freshly showered pink hair looking soft and messy, Jungkook swallows hard. Jimin looked a little better today, still moved around like he was sore and a bit stiff, but he was up and moving at least, the bruises against his smooth skin were still hard to stomach.

Suddenly remembering what Jimin just said, “Yoongi’s on his way _now?”_ He asks.

Jimin nods while Jungkook grabs a piece of bacon before sitting down, “Yeah, I have to pick up my motorcycle before it gets towed.”

Jungkook frowns, “you really think it’s a good idea to drive a motorcycle,” he waves the bacon at Jimin, “in the condition you’re in?”

Jimin raises an eyebrow, and his smile is a little bitter as he moves the pan of eggs off the burner, putting some on a plate for the younger he found by digging around Jungkook’s cabinets. “You really think I can’t handle a few bruises? You honestly think this is the first time this has happened to me? Some customers are always going to be assholes… Don’t worry about me,” Jimin replies dully.

“Why do you let them do this to you?” Jungkook asks, dumbfounded.

Jimin shakes his head, “you wouldn’t understand,” he glances around Jungkook’s large, modern, pristine apartment, _Jungkook wouldn’t understand, he has everything_.

“You’re right, _I don’t_ , so explain it to me,” the younger practically begs, he watches as Jimin curls into himself, trying to shut him out. “Why won’t you stand up for _yourself_?” Jungkook snaps, looking at Jimin’s bruises, taking in how small and withdrawn the older looks in the oversized shirt.

“I see you Jimin… You act all confident, like you don’t give a shit about anything- like nothing bothers you,” Jungkook suddenly stands up, abandoning the bacon as he advances on the smaller man, watches as the elders eyes widen slightly the closer he gets. “But you’re scared,” he states, backing Jimin up until he’s trapped between the counter and Jungkook’s larger frame.

“ _Shut up_ \- you don’t know anything,” Jimin says softly, shakes his head, voice wavering but Jungkook continues to talk over him.

“So, _tell me_ … tell me why you let all those guys hurt you, treat you like you’re _worthless_?” Jungkook doesn’t know why he’s getting so mad. He doesn’t know why he’s letting himself get so wrapped up in Jimin’s life, when the young stripper clearly doesn’t want him intervening, but something inside of him snaps. “Do you _let_ them fuck you- or do they just expect it, do you just let everyone take what they want?”

Jimin stares up at Jungkook with wide, watery eyes, but he’s still holding his ground, his façade hasn’t cracked yet, so Jungkook continues. “Maybe you like it… maybe you like getting smacked around- do you like being used?”

Jimin suddenly takes a swing and slaps Jungkook hard across the face, “Shut up!” he finally shouts, “shut the fuck up, you don’t know me- you don’t know anything about me, or about anything that goes on outside of your own goddamn bubble!” Jimin’s chin trembles, and Jungkook can tell he’s finally struck a nerve.

And the sting on his cheek seems to bring him back down, helping clear the rising anger, because he invades Jimin’s personal space again, “I’m sorry,” he reaches for Jimin’s hands as angry clenched fists hit his chest. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Jungkook pulls Jimin towards him, ignoring the older boys weak attempt to push him away.

“I’m sorry,” Jungkook whispers again, wrapping his arms around Jimin, holding the older tight against him, Jimin doesn’t return the embrace.

He pulls back slightly, cupping Jimin’s face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs across his cheeks, catching the tears that were starting to fall, the tears he caused. “I have no right to say anything- I’m sorry Jimin,” he leans down placing a soft kiss against Jimin’s cheek.

And Jimin gasps softly when Jungkook connects their lips in a gentle kiss. He sighs as his body naturally leans against the younger as they explore each other’s mouths. Jungkook hums when he feels Jimin’s tongue piercing against his own tongue, the metal pressing against it deliciously. Jungkook is the first to pull away as the kiss becomes increasingly fervent. Jimin stares up at him before he licks his own lips, tongue swiping over the silver hoop in his lip quickly.

***

Jimin sees the way Jungkook seems to catch himself, pulling away completely from him, bringing his hand up to wipe his mouth as he releases a shaky breath. He shakes his head, rubbing his jaw, “I shouldn’t have done that, I’m not looking for anything like that from you.”

Jimin blinks in confusion, before stepping back feeling utterly embarrassed. But what did he expect? Jungkook didn’t want him, he had made that clear all along.

Suddenly Jimin’s phone goes off, saving him from having to listen to anymore of the younger’s bullshit. He sees it’s a text message, “Yoongi’s here… thanks for- uhm, helping me out, enjoy the food. Bye Jungkook.”

He grabs his backpack before slipping out while Jungkook calls after him. Jimin can’t move too fast, he limps slightly but he’s in no rush. He knows Jungkook isn’t going to chase after him.

By the time he reaches Yoongi’s car parked outside across the street his eyes are filled with unshed tears.

The elder stares him down as he slides into the passenger seat, shutting his door in silence. “What the fuck is wrong? Did that dumbass do something to you?” Yoongi asks, overly protective as usual, anger usually misplaced.

“Just drive Hyung,” Jimin takes a deep breath, pushing the emotion crawling up his chest back down.

“I’m fine…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated, let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Tumblr - CLBurr03


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh chapter 4...  
> Still not too sure how many chaps will be in this fic.  
> I hope you all enjoy, no matter how many times I do it, updating a new chapter always makes me anxious!
> 
> haha let me know what you think.  
> Tumblr - CLburr03

Today was a bad day.

Jimin hated looking at himself in the mirror most days, hated the reflection that stared back at him, there were days where he couldn’t meet his own gaze as he got ready for work. Because if he stared too long it was just a reminder of the broken pieces, the broken pieces he was always trying to put back together. The pieces that shouldn’t have been broken in the first place.

Today was a bad day.

He did have good days though, days when he saw his mother and younger sister, saw that they were both doing okay, days when he helped Hoseok at The Red Bean and got to bake. On those days, the pieces seemed to stay put.

But he was broken after all, so the pieces didn’t stay for long. And he would find himself standing in front of the mirror, unable to look himself in the eyes, because even as the bruises seemed to fade, because they always did; the scars would always remain. Only to be a reminder of the shame that lurked behind the mask. A reminder of the pain, and the nasty words that clogged his brain on most days.

_Worthless_

_Pathetic_

_Whore_

Today was a bad day.

***

It was Tuesday when Jungkook finally decided to go to The Red Bean again. After the way things had gone with Jimin on Sunday he felt like that was the last place he should go. But he had finished his early morning class and was in dire need of some caffeine and had some time to kill before his next class.

After texting Taehyung to meet him there after the elders next class ended, he sits in his car in the parking lot of the café, scrolling through Instagram on his phone until he spots a sleek, black Hyosung Motorcycle parked along the side of the building. He figures that had to be Jimin’s bike, he wonders if the older boy would talk to him, after the way things were left between the two of them Jungkook thinks it’s doubtful.

He had wanted to reach out to Jimin but had no way of contacting him aside from stalking him here at the Café. It was becoming increasingly hard to get the pink-haired stripper out of his head after the time they spent together over the weekend, even if they had spent half the time bickering while Jimin slept the rest of the time.

The younger had learned that Jimin hated reality TV shows, he liked watching sports, and would smile softly at the cute parts of a Romcom when he thought Jungkook wasn’t looking. He learned that Jimin made amazing omelets, and he liked to snuggle in his sleep, even liked being the big spoon, which didn’t happen too often for Jungkook, it was pretty rare someone held him during snuggling.

_I don’t care_

_I don’t care_

_I don’t care_

The younger repeats the mantra in his head several times before he drags his hand down his face with a heavy sigh, there was no way he was going to avoid The Red Bean forever. He had been coming here way before he knew who Jimin was. So, with a last minute pep-talk he climbs out of his car, making sure to grab his laptop and bag before heading inside.

Jimin mumbles under his breath as he writes another recipe down on the index cards Hoseok had given him, sitting at a small table towards the back of the Café.

“What was that Jiminie?” Hoseok asks in a singsong tone.

Jimin pouts, “I _said_ … this is dumb, you should just let me bake. Instead of having me write down all these recipe’s… You’re just going to mess them up anyways,” Jimin whines as he trails off when he spots Hoseok’s mock hurt expression.

“You have no faith in your Hyung!?” He playfully shouts. Then lightly smacks Jimin’s shoulder when the younger shakes his head. “Look, you have a week off, so I’m giving you the _entire_ week off- got it? When’s the last time you’ve had time off, never?... exactly!” Hoseok exclaims loudly.

Jimin sighs, shaking his head while his leg bounces nervously under the table, too anxious to concentrate on the rice cake recipe he was trying to jot down.

Hoseok had already burned the blueberry muffins earlier. So now Mina was watching the front while Hoseok took some time to try again while Jimin was there.

When the door opens, and the soft chime goes off Jimin glances over out of habit, he’s surprised to see Jungkook standing at the door. When they make eye contact Jimin is the first to look away, going back to focusing on his index card, the bouncing of his leg intensifying.

Jungkook doesn’t miss the glare Jimin shoots him when he sees him walk in. He picks a table far away from the one Jimin is occupying. And he watches as the elder sends another glare his way when Jungkook picks the seat that’s facing him, making himself comfortable he sets up his laptop and checks a couple of emails before glancing over at Jimin again.

He tries not to notice the way Jimin is dressed like an adorable badass. His black beanie covering most of his pink hair expect for some of his bangs poking out. A teal, leather riding jacket that fits him a little too good. Tight black skinny jeans cuffed to show off a pair of gently scuffed Doc Martins. And just when Jungkook’s about to get back to his emails he notices Jimin take off his leather jacket, “are you fucking _kidding_ me?” Jungkook mumbles to himself wondering if Jimin is doing this too him on purpose because he’s wearing a white V-neck t-shirt tucked in to accent his slim waist with a pair of simple black, thin suspenders. Jimin was obviously trying to kill him.

Jungkook stares for another minute until he finally gets his legs and brain to start working to go up to the counter to order himself a coffee. He leans on the counter as Mina happily takes his order, “hey, what does Jimin like to drink?” he asks suddenly.

The pretty barista looks over at Jimin and Hoseok who appear to be bickering again, “oh Jimin? He really loves sweet stuff, anything caramel,” she says before smiling up at Jungkook.

Jungkook nods, “sweet it is then… surprise me.”

When both drinks are done and Jungkook’s paid, he makes his way over to the pink-haired boy, holding his breath he sets down a large iced, caramel coffee with whip cream and more caramel drizzled on top.

Jimin abruptly stops writing, but he doesn’t look up, in fact he taps his pen in irritation against the table. Forcing the younger to clear his throat awkwardly before Hoseok beams at him from over Jimin’s shoulder, “Hey Jungkook!... I heard Jiminie over here got you good,” he taps his cheek while Jimin finally glances up smirking at the younger.

“Yeah,” Jungkook sighs, “And this is an ‘I’m sorry I was an asshole iced coffee’” He inches the coffee a little closer to Jimin.

“That’s not a thing,” Jimin mumbles.

“Well, it should be,” Jungkook comments.

Jimin is distracting in the white V-neck, it dips low on his chest. The bruises are starting to fade, they don’t look as pronounced and angry, the disturbing marks on his neck were still there though. It was obvious someone had their hands around his throat. Making Jungkook wonder how bad his ribs still looked.

Jimin looked tired, eyes dull up close. It made the youngers heart clench, but he didn’t care to know why, didn’t want to delve too deep into those emotions.

Jimin frowns when the brunette slides into the chair across from him as Hoseok goes to help Mina with a large order. “How are you feeling?” Jungkook asks.

Jimin just shakes his head, “I’m fine, I told you I would be… I don’t want to talk about that.”

The older boy tilts his head slightly, looking past Jungkook as he nods over to where Jungkook left his laptop and bag, “wouldn’t want that laptop to get stolen,” he comments as a large group piles into the Café.

Jungkook merely shrugs, “why? Do I look like I have anything incriminating on it? It’s last year’s model anyways.” He replies smartly, not missing the way Jimin’s eyebrow twitches ever so slightly at Jungkook flaunting his money jokingly.

“What are you writing?” the brunette asks, trying to change the subject. But as he leans forward and reaches for one of the index cards Jimin slaps his hand down over them faster than Jungkook expects.

“Recipes for Hoseok,” Jimin snaps, “he doesn’t want me helping out for the rest of the week.” He mumbles, a slight pout on his lips.

“Ahhh, good to know…” Jungkook hums as he looks over at the sad looking muffins Hoseok had brought out earlier. “I’ll have to pass on the rice cakes then, yours are the best.” The younger glances over just in time to see a small smile tug at Jimin’s lips.

 _Cute,_ is the first word that comes to Jungkook’s mind before he blurts out, “can I take you out?”

Jimin’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise at Jungkook’s sudden question, and before he can decline Jungkook starts rambling.

“Shit- I don’t mean like a _date_ … Like as friends, you and me, and some other friends.” Jungkook tries to save the conversation, cover up his slip of the tongue, his ears starting to burn with embarrassment.

Jimin tries to hide the slight disappointment, mainly for the fact no one’s asked him out on a date in a few years. He leans forward a little, resting his chin on his palm, “friends? I don’t know about that,” Jimin replies. “You’re just like every other guy I meet… You won’t kiss me; you don’t want to go out with me- at least not alone. You just want to imagine how my lips feel around your cock, if my tongue ring feels as good as you think it does.” Jimin smirks, batting his eyelashes at Jungkook who seems affected because a blush has creeped up to his cheeks and his eyes widen significantly as he squirms in his seat.

Jungkook should have expected Jimin to be hurt about their kiss, he had acted like a dick after nearly pushing the older boy away and not going after him when he left.

“Jimin, that’s not-“ Jungkook starts before he sees Taehyung walk in, his friend giving him a little wave. He doesn’t want Jimin to have the wrong idea of him, but it seems it’s already happened. “I should probably…” Jungkook stops when Jimin nods a little.

“Yeah you probably should- see you around Jungkook,” Jimin grabs the coffee and takes a sip, not looking at the younger again as he gets back to the index cards in front of him.

Jungkook gets up without another word, going to find solace in Taehyung’s company because once again it looks like he’s struck out with Jimin.

“Everything okay?” Taehyung asks when Jungkook slumps down into his seat.

“No,” The younger sighs.

***

Jungkook doesn’t see Jimin again for another two weeks. Every time he went to The Red Bean Jimin wasn’t there. He even tried asking Hoseok for the older boy’s number but Hoseok being a good friend to Jimin politely refused to give it to him. Saying Jimin would come around, he was stubborn, and had a hard time trusting people, Jungkook just had to be patient, but Hoseok assured him Jimin was worth all the frustration. Then he laughed at Jungkook’s pout and gave him a free rice cake, one Jimin had made.

But Jungkook wasn’t very patient, some call it a flaw- he didn’t think so, so that Friday night he found himself back at the Strip Club. This time alone, trying not to draw too much attention to himself he wore dark jeans, a simple black t-shirt, and a black face mask because he didn’t want Soojin to recognize him either.

He remembered Seokjin telling him there was more going on at the club than most people knew. So, Jungkook orders a drink at the bar and finds a seat in the back of the club, turning down a couple of the pretty dancers that approached him to see if he wanted a lap dance, he was here on recon after all, not sure exactly what he was expecting to fine.

Jungkook briefly starts to wonder if Jimin is working tonight because he hasn’t seen him yet. The idea of Jimin in one of the private rooms starts to make his stomach hurt, until the lights on the small stage across the club turn off completely, catching almost everyone’s attention.

When the lights turn back on Jimin is on center stage, kneeling on the floor, the cat calls start almost instantly, Jungkook watches patiently. The pink-haired boy is wearing tight black shorts, a leather choker around his neck, a metal loop on the front where a leash would fit nicely.

A young woman comes out next, long dark hair falling down her back, over her shoulders, she is wearing a tight leather outfit. When she approaches Jimin she places a soft kiss on top of his head then places a black satin blindfold over the elder’s eyes and ties it in a knot behind his head. Then she’s gone, walking off the stage just a quickly as she had appeared.

The music starts, it’s a slow song with heavy bass, Jimin rolls his neck before he stands up and starts to move across the stage effortlessly, and completely blindfolded. He rolls his hips, letting his body feel the music, listens to the hoots and hollers of the customers. Jungkook sits at the edge of his seat to get a better view, hands gripping the arm rests tightly. It was obvious Jimin had training in dance, the way he moved across the stage, owned the space, the lines he created with his body as he moved. It was clear there was so much more to his story.

As the song reaches its end Jimin trails his hands slowly across his body, down his chest at a languid pace, letting his fingers tease the waist band of his shorts, almost as if he’s going to pull them down. But then the song is over, and he stops, while the crowded club cheers, whistling at him as the people closest to the stage practically throw all their money at him.

Jimin simply takes the blindfold off, ruffling his pink hair, giving a small nod of his head before he collects the tip money and heads backstage.

it’s a good fifteen minutes before Jungkook spots Jimin again, he’s back on the floor now, heading towards a dark corner of the club where Yoongi is sitting, lounging in a large armchair speaking to someone standing next to him.

Jungkook can’t help but scoff a little when he watches Jimin climb onto the mint-haired man’s lap like a cat, crossing his legs at the knee he lounges against the elder. Completely ignoring the man Yoongi is speaking to. Jungkook doesn’t miss the exchange between the two men, the stranger pushes money into Yoongi’s open, waiting palm then he gives the man something in return, drugs are the first thing Jungkook assumes.

Yoongi counts the money while Jimin starts to nuzzle at his neck, Jungkook feels a pang of jealousy as the older man waves the stranger away dismissively before focusing on Jimin in his lap. He reaches up and pets Jimin’s pink hair gently before grabbing a handful and giving Jimin’s head a good tug, so the younger is looking at him. Jimin lets his head loll to the side as Yoongi addresses him, Jungkook can’t hear them but he watches as Yoongi pulls a small pill out of one the inside pockets of his jacket and places it on Jimin’s waiting tongue. Jimin then places a chaste kiss against the elder’s lips before he’s hoping off his lap.

_What the fuck._

His phone vibrates in his pocket and he knows it’s his friends, it’s probably Taehyung, the older boy had been trying to get Jungkook to come to a party all afternoon. When his phone goes off again, he sighs and checks it, when he glances back up Jimin is gone. Jungkook huffs, leaning back in the chair as he checks his text messages. Sees that they’re mostly Tae sending him drunken pictures of himself on snapchat. One even from Namjoon asking what he was up to this weekend.

Jungkook jumps when he feels a pair of hands cover his eyes, “did you really think I wouldn’t recognize you?” a soft voice near his ear asks. Jungkook instantly relaxes, he tilts his head back when the person removes their hands and sees Jimin looking down at him.

Jungkook stands up quickly when Jimin circles around to the stand in front of him, pulling Jungkook’s facemask down to rest under his chin. The elder smirks a little at his eagerness, he steps closer to the brunette, placing his hands on Jungkook’s waist, before letting them wander up his t-shirt, Jimin’s fingers dancing across firm abs and smooth skin. When Jungkook’s breath hitches Jimin bites his bottom lip, if Jimin was being honest with himself he’d admit he’s wanted Jungkook since the first night he met him, but Jimin had a hard time being honest with anyone let alone himself. But he often found himself wondering what Jungkook could do to him with his strong arms, broad chest, those pretty lips of his.

“Did you see me dance?” Jimin asks after a quiet moment of just letting his hands explore under Jungkook’s shirt.

The younger nods, “yeah, you were amazing… You’ve definitely danced before.” When Jimin loosely shrugs one shoulder Jungkook makes a note in his head because this seems to be another topic of avoidance for the older boy.

“You _still_ don’t want to pay for that private room?” Jimin asks playfully

Jungkook curses softly, “ _fuck_ , I’ll pay for the private room just to kiss you for an hour.” Jimin glances up at Jungkook’s soft admission, searching his face for any sign of humor behind his comment.

Jungkook brings his hand up, fingertips touch Jimin’s cheek, slide down to brush along his jaw as he gently cups Jimin’s chin. His thumb smooths over Jimin’s bottom lip, and the older boy opens his mouth instinctually, expecting Jungkook to slip his finger in but Jungkook drags his thumb down instead causing Jimin to pout.

Jungkook smiles before asking, “are you and Yoongi together?”

It starts out as a snicker before Jimin is outright laughing in the youngers face, the sound is melodic and sweet and Jungkook knows right then he wants to keep hearing Jimin laugh.

“No!” Jimin barely gets out between giggles. “We’ve made out a couple times, that’s it.”

Jungkook frowns slightly, “but earlier!” he exclaims.

“You _really_ have been watching me all night… You’re _jealous_ ,” Jimin’s eye widen slightly at the realization before he starts laughing again.

“Yeah- I am fucking jealous,” Jungkook says so matter of fact that Jimin stops laughing at him. Jimin bites his lip again and Jungkook almost asks him to stop doing that but he just stares into Jimin’s eyes, pupils dark and wide from whatever Yoongi had given him earlier, by the way he’s acting the younger assumes Ecstasy.

Jungkook touches the leather choker around the elder’s neck, running his thumb over the smooth leather. “You like it?” Jimin asks, sounding a little breathless.

The taller boy loops his finger in the metal ring on the collar and gives it a gentle tug, “yes.”

He leans down to finally plant a kiss on Jimin’s lips while the older boys’ eyes flutter close before he hears Soojin call out to him, “Jungkook!” Jimin pulls away from him so fast he gasps in surprise, the pink-haired boy steps back eyes cast downward at the floor.

“Hello Uncle,” Jungkook says when he turns towards the other man, addressing him politely.

Soojin smiles broadly, “good to see you again… this is the most I’ve seen of you in such a long time… It makes me happy you’re here, checking up on business I assume?” he asks before turning towards Jimin. “And _what_ did I tell _you_ ,” he says coldly, Jimin still hasn’t looked up from the floor, and when Soojin places a rough hand on the back of his neck he flinches, it’s slight- but Jungkook doesn’t miss it. “There’s someone requesting you for a private room, you have thirty minutes- go take your break _now.”_

Jimin nods before walking away.

Soojin wraps his arm around Jungkook’s shoulders and guides him in the other direction, “Just like your father I see, always going after the strippers.”

Jungkook ignores the little dig, he was used to them, “just checking out some different night life, Dad wanted me to get some ideas,” Jungkook lies. “My brother is already running Infinity by himself, we just opened Euphoria two years ago and I want to help manage it, if only he’d let me, but he thinks I’m too young- wants me to finish College.”

“Your father’s a smart man, be sure you listen to him,” Soojin replies, even though it sounds like he’s not even listening to Jungkook. “Now, I’m going to be blunt with you Jungkook… I told Jimin to stay away from you, and I really think you need to do the same,” the older man stops walking and finally releases his grip on Jungkook. “He’s special to me, he’s one of my best dancers here- I need him focused, you distract him for some reason.”

Jungkook clenches his jaw at his Uncles words.

“And at the end of the day, Jimin just wants your money… That’s his job, don’t let him fool you,” Soojin says with his broad mocking grin, he slaps Jungkook across the back before he says his good-byes and walks away. Leaving Jungkook to realize Soojin had walked him to the entrance of the club, clearly, he expected the younger to leave now.

Jungkook does leave, because he knows he probably just fucked up Jimin’s night, fearing the other boy might end up hurt again. But as he walks to his car, he spots Jimin standing by one of the side doors, under the streetlight, arms crossed over his chest as he smokes a cigarette, still on his break. He had changed into sweats and a t-shirt, the leather choker still around his neck clashes with his soft pink hair. Jungkook calls out to him as he walks over.

Jimin’s head snaps up, breaking him out of his thoughts at the sound of Jungkook’s voice. He shakes his head and starts stubbing out his cigarette against the brick wall behind him, flicking it to the ground when the younger finally reaches him.

“I thought- I thought you’d be inside,” Jungkook states awkwardly before saying, “come with me, why don’t you just leave for the night… Tell Seokjin you’re sick,” Jungkook pleads while his heart hammers inside his chest.

Jimin shakes his head though, “I can’t, I have to get back inside.”

“Jimin,” Jungkook says while he reaches for the older boy, who pulls away out of his reach, wrapping his arms around himself.

“Soojin told me to stay away from you… You should stop coming here,” Jimin states.

“Why?” the brunette asks firmly, “why do you work here when you get treated like shit?... I just don’t understand why you’re _here_.”

“You wouldn’t understand, because- because you’re _you_ , and I’m _me_ ,” Jimin tries to explain, still not giving Jungkook the answers he’s looking for. “I have to get back to work now,” he turns and goes back inside without a second glance.

Leaving Jungkook speechless as he stares at the door that shut tightly behind Jimin.

***

It’s after 4:30 in the morning when Jungkook is startled from his sleep by a persistent knocking on his apartment door. He throws on sweatpants and the first white t-shirt he can find and stumbles to the door, checking the peephole before he opens it.

He’s surprised to see Jimin standing on the other side, especially at his hour. Pink hair messy and wet from the rain and the ride over on his motorcycle.

He wonders why Jimin won’t just wear a fucking helmet.

Jimin stands in front of the younger looking surprisingly vulnerable, wearing his teal riding jacket and army boots. It’s 4:30am, Jungkook knows he just left the club, can tell the way his eyes are a little glazed over, pupils still dark from the high.

Jungkook gives him a once over, looking for any signs of distress, “Jimin?- did something happen?”

“No,” the older boy replies.

Jungkook tries to rub the sleep out of his eyes, “it’s fucking early,” he grumbles, he hated being woken up.

The elder nods, “I know,” he glances down at his boots, kicking the tip of one into the plush carpet of the hallway, “I shouldn’t have come here, I’m gonna go- I’m sorry Jungkook.” Jimin curses under his breath as he turns away.

“Wait!” Jungkook reaches out, grabbing onto Jimin’s bicep to stop him, “what’s wrong? tell me.”

Jimin turns around, “what’s wrong is that I can’t get you out of my fucking head, and I hate it… I know you said you don’t want anything from me, but I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since we first me. And I just need all the chaos in my fucking brain to just stop for tonight…” He trails off, tugging at his jacket, visibly uncomfortable.

“Come here,” Jungkook replies softly, he grabs the front of Jimin’s jacket, pulling him inside, shutting the door.

He cups Jimin’s face gently in his hands, he wants to tell him that he feels the same way, that he cares about the older boy, but his words die in his throat when Jimin closes his eyes and sighs painfully.

“You’re soaking wet,” Jungkook mumbles while he runs his fingers through the elders messy, wet hair. “I’m going to buy you a helmet.”

“I won’t wear it,” Jimin says softly.

“I know,” Jungkook sighs before leaning down, connecting their lips in a searing kiss before Jimin has the chance to change his mind. When Jimin moans into the kiss it nearly drives Jungkook insane. The kiss is desperate, rushed in the best possible way, leaving no room for gentleness, no room for breathing. There’s nothing careful about the way Jungkook takes Jimin’s lip between his teeth, biting and sucking like it’s some sort of punishment. Jungkook swallows down Jimin’s moans, finds that they taste just as sweet as they sound.

The kiss is heated, Jimin’s tongue pushing into the younger’s mouth while Jungkook pulls Jimin’s leather jacket off, dropping it haphazardly on the floor. Next, he gets Jimin’s wet shirt up and over his head, tossing that aside as well.

Jungkook notices bruises running up Jimin’s arms, around his wrists, he rubs them, wondering how fresh they were, did this happen after he left the elder earlier in the evening.

Jimin’s whimpers and pleas sound so pretty falling from his lips, surprised at how responsive the elder is, Jungkook’s cock twitches in the loose confines of his sweatpants. He surges forward until Jimin’s back is pressed against the wall.

Jimin gasps before he starts to nip and suck at the younger’s neck, leaving small bruises in his wake. He tugs Jungkook’s shirt off and groans as he takes in the toned abs, thick arms, strong chest, and shoulders.  
When Jungkook slips a thick, muscular thigh in between his legs to press against Jimin’s hardening cock the elder gasps, whimpering as he starts to grind against his leg, moaning at the much needed friction.

“J-Jungkook, please…” Jimin begs softly.

Jungkook’s eyebrows raise at Jimin’s tone, “please what?” He asks sweetly.

“I need m-more,” Jimin whines as he continues to rub against Jungkook’s thigh.

Jungkook bites his lip, before shaking his head because Jimin was too damn beautiful like this, “I want you to come, just like this… Can you do that for me baby? Can you be good for me?”

Jimin moans at that, cheeks flushed as he stares up at the younger, but he nods through the embarrassment of how turned on he is right now.

Jungkook smirks when he feels Jimins cock twitch against his thigh at his words, “ _Fuck_ \- you liked that… what part did you like? Me calling you Baby, or do you like being a good boy?”

Jimin glares up at him, “Fuck you,” he spits out in between pants.

Jungkook leans down, licking at Jimin’s ear lobe, “come for me baby boy.”

Jimin’s too worked up to be embarrassed, way to turned on, it’s been so long, _too long_ since someone made him feel good. He grinds down against the brunette’s thigh searching for his release. His head falls back when he finds the right amount of friction, the soft thud of his head hitting the wall doesn’t bother him, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. He knows Jungkook is watching him get off on his leg, he can tell by the way the younger’s breath hitches due to his own arousal. Jimin’s surprised he likes it, he likes Jungkook watching him, he wants Jungkook to _want him_.

Jimin comes with a loud moan, Jungkook’s name on his tongue as his head falls forward resting against the younger’s shoulder. “ _Damn_ ,” Jimin says breathlessly, “I came here because I wanted you to fuck me, not watch me get off.”

Jungkook smirks before he’s lifting Jimin up by the back of his thighs, “Oh, I’m not done with you yet.”

Jimin comes twice in the shower, one orgasm dry.

His legs tremble as the hot water hits his back while he rests his forehead against the cold tile, back arched with Jungkook’s hands on his ass while the brunette fucks him with his tongue.

Jimin’s hands slide against the wet wall as he tries to find purchase when Jungkook reaches around tightening his hand around the base of his cock when Jimin incoherently babbles something about wanting Jungkook to let him come.

He realizes Jungkook hasn’t come once tonight so he reaches around tugging on the younger’s brown locks to get him to stop. When Jungkook stands up to see what’s wrong Jimin drops to his knees taking Jungkook’s cock in his mouth.

Jungkook groans when he looks down at Jimin on his knees for him. Tangles his fingers in the pink strands as Jimin rubs his tongue piercing along Jungkook’s slit making more pre-come leak out. Jungkook knows he isn’t going to last long especially when Jimin deep throats him, his nose pressed against Jungkook’s pelvis as his cock hits the back of the Jimin’s throat.

The older boy pulls off Jungkook with an obscene pop, then he peers up at him through wet lashes, opening his mouth, tongue lolling out waiting for Jungkook to fuck his mouth.

Jungkook practically growls as he pushes his cock back into Jimin’s open, eager mouth. He moves the elders mouth up and down his cock, moans falling from his lips as Jimin closes his eyes and groans around the younger’s dick, the vibrations nearly pushing Jungkook over the edge.

“I’m close- Jimin, _fuck_ …” Jungkook stammers, trying to warn the older boy he’s about to come.

But Jimin just taps his thigh, not making a move to stop, a few more erratic thrusts to the back of Jimin’s throat have him coming with a loud shout. Jimin laps it all up, making sure to show Jungkook that he swallowed each drop. Jungkook whimpers pathetically as he drags Jimin up, holding him against his chest in a bruising kiss.

Once the shower is turned off, Jungkook dries them both off with fluffy white towels. Offering Jimin a pair if his boxers to wear to bed he pulls the elder down with him until their tangled in Jungkook’s sheets.

Jimin is nearly asleep, his eyes heavy, body lax as he drifts in and out of slumber curled up against Jungkook’s chest.

To quote Taehyung, Jungkook was definitely _fucked._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this chapter is!?  
> smut and fluff?  
> I wanted a little break from the angst, give a little bit of dynamic to their changing relationship.
> 
> Let me know what you all think!  
> Hope everyone is healthy and safe <3

When Jungkook wakes up the next morning- he’s alone. But he’s not completely surprised, what he is surprised to find is Jimin’s number on a sticky note stuck to his forehead. Jungkook stays in bed dozing on and off for the rest of morning, it was Saturday, he didn’t have classes. The semester was almost over anyways, he had a few finals next week and then he was done until the fall. He had some travelling plans already set with Taehyung and Namjoon for the end of July. Both his friends were also from wealthy families, had attended boarding schools, which is where he had met Taehyung. They had no need for summer jobs and were used to spending their college breaks blowing their parents money.

He decides to send Jimin a text later in the afternoon, just something simple to see how he was doing. He wasn’t sure where his relationship with Jimin was going- or what kind of relationship it was going to be, but his interest was piqued. The previous night had been intense, and part of Jungkook wanted to end it, stop seeking out the older boy, but another part of him was drawn to Jimin in more ways than one. Jimin doesn’t answer his text, and when Jungkook reaches out to him the next day he gets the same result, radio silence.

He doesn’t hear from Jimin for three days- and when he does it’s at 2am, and it’s a call from the elder asking for Jungkook to buzz him in. A few minutes later Jungkook is waiting by the door, and when he hears the soft knocking he opens in quickly. “I haven’t heard from you in _three days_ , and now you just show up at my place?... I have a final tomorrow morning, Jimin,” Jimin ignores the irritation in Jungkook’s tone, shooting him a pointed look before he brushes past Jungkook- not waiting to be invited in.

“Last time I checked we weren’t _boyfriends_ Jungkook… And shut up, we both know you’ll do fine on your final,” His snide comment irks Jungkook, but the younger ignores it as he shuts the door turning to face him. 

He notices the older looks beautiful as ever in his casual clothes, nothing ever looks bad on him, black ripped skinny jeans with a denim button down shirt, his hair soft and unkept. But Jimin’s tense tonight, it’s obvious in his demeanor, and the fact that he’s sporting a black eye.

“ _Shit_ \- what happened to your eye?” Jungkook reaches out to brush some of Jimin’s hair out of the way but the elder just shakes his head, knocking the younger’s hand away from his face.

“Some asshole decided to _punch me_ after he came all over my face,” Jimin spreads his arms out wide as he presents his black eye to Jungkook, taking a bow like it’s some mock performance. “So, Seokjin sent me home early- I decided to come here instead.”

Jungkook licks his lips, “why _did_ you come here then?” The younger asks, still hyper focused on Jimin’s bruise- not sure why it makes his blood boil so much.

Jimin’s tilts his head to the side while he contemplates his answer, “you didn’t fuck me last time.” He's so nonchalant about it Jungkook is almost speechless, almost.

Jungkook scoffs at the pink-haired boys’ bluntness, “you were exhausted, and I’m not a rapist so…”

“Well, that’s why I’m here,” Jimin replies boldly, looking Jungkook up and down, taking his time to admire the brunette. Jungkook just gaps at the older boy, before Jimin continues, “I don’t date, and I know you don’t want to date me… So, let’s just be honest with each other. No strings attached, what do you say?” Jimin asks.

To say Jungkook was aroused would be an understatement, he advances on the older boy before asking, “You came all the way back here just to get _fucked_?”

Jimin shrugs noncommittally, he bites his lip meeting Jungkook’s heated gaze, “maybe”.

“Why not come over sooner?” The younger askes.

Jimin shrugs, “I knew you’d text me first- wanted to make you wait for it…”

That’s all it takes to push Jungkook over the edge, he grabs Jimin’s waist pulling him into a heated kiss, licking his way into Jimin’s mouth as the older man lets out a pretty moan, slipping his arms around Jungkook’s neck, leaning into the kiss. They end up in the bedroom, clothes discarded along the way.

Instead of climbing onto the bed Jimin walks over to Jungkook’s desk, shoving the textbooks and notebooks off, loose papers fluttering to the ground as the younger shakes his head chuckling, “you’re ridiculous, you know that?”

But Jungkook follows the elders lead though, cock twitching when Jimin whimpers as he lets Jungkook bend him over the desk, hands splaying out in front of him.

The brunette takes some time to admire Jimin’s body as he lets a hand travel up Jimin’s muscular thigh, over the curve of his ass, up his back slowly as goosebumps break out across the older boy’s skin.

Jimin lets out an impatient sound, “Kook- please,” he whimpers, moving his ass back to try to and rub against Jungkook’s crotch.

Jungkook shushes him gently, taking his time to grab a condom and lube, once the condom is on, he pours lube onto his fingers before inserting two fingers into Jimin to open him up. He’s met with little to no resistance, but he takes his time anyways, his head spins when Jimin cries out once he finds that bundle of nerves.

He pushes in a third finger while Jimin pleads for more, Jungkook rubs at Jimin’s prostate once the older man starts fucking himself back on Jungkook’s fingers, eyes screwed shut as soft pants slip past his lips.

Jungkook curses, “ _Fuck_ \- Jimin… so impatient, I fucking love it.” He drapes himself across the elders back, sucking bruises onto the side of Jimin’s neck while his free hand reaches around taking Jimin’s cock in his hand, stroking slowly, using the pre-come to ease the slide, while he’s still three fingers deep rubbing at the bundle of nerves.

“Please- Jungkook, fuck me _p-please_ ,” Jimin nearly sobs, slipping into that same submissive headspace he had a few nights ago, making Jungkook’s lower stomach tighten with arousal.

And Jungkook loves it, he’s surprised at how much their dynamic turns him on. It makes him want to ruin Jimin in the best possible way. Make him come over and over again until he can’t keep his eyes open, he wants Jimin to _feel_ him tomorrow.

Jungkook pulls his fingers out slowly, pouring a generous amount of lube onto his cock before he’s bottoming out in Jimin in one swift motion, groaning when he hears Jimin’s broken moans as Jungkook starts to fuck him mercilessly.

The elder groans, overcome with pleasure as he clutches onto the desk, knuckles turning white as he scrambles to find some purchase. Jungkook takes pity on him, grabbing ahold of his wrists, pinning them behind his back to ground him while he doesn’t slow the pace down at all.

Jimin feels like a vice around him, tight and perfect, and Jungkook knows he isn’t going to last long but he wants Jimin to come first.

“I- I need- to come…” Jimin pants out, trying to wiggle his hands free of Jungkook’s hold so he can touch himself- but the younger man doesn’t budge.

“I want you to come untouched- I know you can baby boy,” the brunette states as he slows down the pace, delivering slow, hard strokes. He misses what comes out of Jimin’s mouth next, something incoherent as he sobs at the change of pace. But then he’s moaning, begging Jungkook to fuck him hard so the younger obliges, he wants to give Jimin everything he asks for.

Jimin comes a minute later, moaning as Jungkook fucks him through his orgasm while the younger continues to chase his own. With Jimin still tight around him Jungkook comes deep inside, filling the condom, pressed against Jimin’s prostate.

Several minutes later Jimin is redressing, collecting clothes along the way as he makes his way back into the living room.

“You sure you don’t want to stay?” Jungkook asks, a part of him wishing Jimin would.

The stripper shakes his head though, running his fingers through his hair, attempting to tame it, “I shouldn’t, I’m helping Hoseok in the morning at the Café, Mina took some time off for finals.” With his hand on the doorknob Jimin glances back at the younger, a relaxed smile spreads across his lips, “no strings attached remember… you good?”

Jungkook nods, “I’m good… Get home safe.”

Once Jimin is gone, Jungkook allows himself to collapse onto his bed, letting exhaustion take over as he bites his lip trying to hide the smile starting to form. Pressing a pillow to his face he groans loudly.

Park Jimin was going to be the death of him. 

And that’s how it starts.

This push and pull, their little game of cat and mouse, now accompanied by casual sex.

Uncomplicated, that’s what Jimin said he wanted, and Jungkook wanted to provide that for him, he wanted to be that safe place for the elder. But there was nothing, absolutely _nothing_ uncomplicated about Park Jimin.

Sometimes they fucked to take out their frustrations, hard, fast, unforgiving. While other times it was slower, there was no rush to find their release. Jimin never stayed over though, never asked Jungkook to come to his place. He would always show up at ridiculous hours, after his shift at the Club- with his bruises and his sad eyes and Jungkook would let him in, because at the end of the day he wanted this just as much as Jimin.

***

“So, when are you going to tell him?” Taehyung asks while Jungkook sips his coffee, ignoring Namjoon’s and Taehyung’s idle chit chat about summer plans, Taehyung had insisted all three of them meet up at The Red Bean for morning coffee.

Jungkook hums when Tae nudges his arm, prying his eyes away from Jimin who was helping another customer at the register. The older boys eye smile on full display as he adjusted the baseball cap on his head, wiping the residual flower off his hands onto his apron while taking the customer’s order.

“Tell who what?” Jungkook asks, shooting a confused look at his friend.

“When are you going to tell Jimin that you’re in _love_ with him?” Taehyung asks like it’s the simplest question in the world while Jungkook chokes on his coffee, and Namjoon starts snickering beside him.

“what the _fuck_ … I am not!” Jungkook practically shouts before composing himself, wiping hot coffee off his shirt.

Taehyung rolls his eyes, “you haven’t stopped staring at him since we walked in, and you’ve been fucking him for over a month Kook, _just him_! That is literally the longest monogamous relationship you’ve _ever_ had.”

“We’re not in a _relationship_ you jackass… Look, it’s just causal, the sex is good,” Jungkook doesn’t miss the way Namjoon’s eyebrows shoot up, and Taehyung smirks. “Okay, the sex if _fucking great_. But that’s all it is- we’re just hooking up,” Jungkook shrugs helplessly.

“I don’t know Kook, you seem pretty fucking whipped to me,” Taehyung replies while Jungkook glares. And to his horror he sees Jimin walking over to their table with the _third_ iced latte Taehyung had ordered this morning.

So, Jungkook does the first logical thing he can think of. He starts coughing loudly, slamming his fist down on the table to drown out any other stupid comment that can come out of Taehyung’s mouth.

Namjoon starts rubbing his back while Taehyung raises an accusatory eyebrow. Jimin on the other hand looks thoroughly confused and concerned as he approaches their table.

“Are you okay, Jungkook?” Jimin asks as he places the latte down in front of Taehyung.

Jungkook nods, patting his chest, “Yeah- I’m good, coffee was just too hot, made me choke a bit” he lies.

Taehyung smirks, “yeah, choke on _love_.” Jungkook shoots him a scrutinizing look before kicking him in the shin under the table.

“Ow! Son of a-“ Taehyung trails off as he rubs his leg.

“Aww are you _okay_?” Jungkook mocks as Tae’s eyes narrow with a pout.

Jimin looks between the two of them before he mumbles, “I think you guys have had enough coffee.”

When Jimin walks away Namjoon hits both of his friends in the side of the head at the same time, “would you both knock it off.”

“Ow” Jungkook and Taehyung both groan in unison as they rub their temples, settling down none the less.

“So, back to what we were talking about- Kook, I’ll be at your place around 6am tomorrow, then we’ll swing by to grab Taehyung and head to the airport,” the oldest states, before sipping his tea.

“Huh?” Jungkook mumbles in confusion, before he suddenly remembers, “oh yeah.”

Taehyung’s jaw literally hangs open in shock, “You completely fucking forgot, didn’t you?! Holy shit Jungkook, you are so fucking whipped!... Is he like, sucking your brains out through your dick?”

“I-I didn’t _forget_ … I just thought we were leaving next week, cut me some slack… At least I’m not like you, who needs a whole week to pack,” Jungkook argues, because he had indeed forgotten about their trip, two weeks in the Cook Islands at Namjoon’s families vacation home. It was a trip Jungkook had been pumped for all semester, but his mind was else where these days.

Jungkook’s phone vibrates in his pocket, he smiles when he sees a text from Jimin with one simple question, _‘tonight?_ ’

***

Wednesday nights were quickly becoming Jungkook’s favorite night, Jimin usually had the night off so he was able to come over earlier, instead of showing up at 4:30am. Jungkook loved the nights Jimin wasn’t in a rush.

The younger groans softly as he tugs gently at the restraints around his wrists, binding them to the headboard. Jimin had gotten the idea when he saw one of Jungkook’s ties lying around, and there was no way he could tell the older boy no when he went into Jungkook’s closet and found a second one. He wasn’t sure what he was in for when Jimin told him to take off his clothes and lay on the bed, but it was all worth it as he gave an experimental thrust up into the pink-haired boy above him, riding his cock.

Jimin moans, racking his fingers down Jungkook’s chest, over his pecks, across his abs. He rolls his hips, not slowing his relentless pace, a light sheen of sweat against his forehead as his thighs start to tremble from the burn, but he doesn’t stop.

Jungkook pulls against the restraints again, fingers itching to touch the elder, “are you close baby boy?” he asks when Jimin’s head rolls to the side with the prettiest whimper and he starts to stroke his neglected cock, he was ethereal.

Jimin’s mischievous smirk makes the youngers breath hitch, “You want to come Jungkook? Well, you better not until I come first… Or I’ll stop and leave you tied up.”

Jimin’s tone only makes arousal pool in the brunette’s lower stomach, “Don’t. be. Mean,” the younger states lowly, accenting his point by pressing his heels into the mattress and giving Jimin a hard thrust upward. He knows when he hits the elder’s prostate because of the shout, and string of curses Jimin gives after. “ _Fuck_ , Jimin- please come… I’m so fucking _close_ ,” he pants. 

That’s what does it for Jimin, he comes hard across Jungkook’s abdomen and chest, tightening around Jungkook’s cock as he fucks himself on it even through his orgasm.

“S-shit,” the younger groans as he comes inside the older boy.

Once they come down from their highs, both their bodies humming with satisfaction, Jimin reaches over and grabs a shirt Jungkook had left by the bed and uses it to wipe his come off Jungkook’s chest and stomach.

“Hey!” The younger whines, “that shirt was clean.”

Jimin rolls his eyes while he shakes his head, “don’t be a baby,” he mumbles.

Still seated on the brunette’s lap, Jungkook still buried deep inside him, Jimin leans over and starts untying the knots he made. His brows furrowed slightly, bottom lip between his teeth gently, Jungkook takes a moment to let himself indulge in these moments, the quiet moments after the sex, lets himself just watch Jimin. Once Jimin frees one of his wrists he reaches up, carding his fingers through Jimin’s pink locks and pulls him down for a gentle kiss. Jimin didn’t like kissing after sex, he claimed it was unnecessarily intimate. But Jimin doesn’t argue, he lets Jungkook have his kiss before he starts working on the second knot.

Jungkook rubs Jimin’s hip before he clears his throat, “Hey, so I’ll be gone for about two weeks… Almost forgot about a trip I had planned with the guys…I leave tomorrow,” Jungkook adds as an after thought.

Jimin finishes the second knot, letting Jungkook’s arm fall back on the bed as he sits back, shrugging nonchalantly. “Okay, just uhm- text me in a few weeks, so I know you’re back and I don’t bug you,” Jimin says before finally climbing off the younger boy, grabbing his boxers and jeans, disappearing into the bathroom to clean himself up.

Jungkook doesn’t move, just waits for Jimin to finish in his bathroom, wishing Jimin at least acted like he was going to miss him even a little bit. When the older boy is done and he’s back in the youngers room looking for his shirt Jungkook sits up, resting his back against the headboard after discarding the condom in the small trash can near the bed.

“I don’t really want to go,” Jungkook says as he picks at a loose thread on his comforter.

Jimin gives him an incredulous look before finally finding his shirt, slipping it over his head as Jungkook watches him closely. “Why the hell not- I’d love to go on a trip like that,” Jimin replies.

Jungkook licks his lips before saying, “then plan something and we’ll go.”

Jimin chuckles and it sounds bitter, “I don’t exactly have money for travelling right now.”

“I’ll pay,” the younger says quickly.

Jimin stares at him before rolling his eyes, “you going to be my Sugar Daddy now? No thanks,” the older boy snaps while he heads into the living room to find his shoes. Jungkook follows wordlessly behind him.

“Why are you leaving so early?” Jungkook finally asks him while he watches the elder slip on his jacket.

Jimin glances over at him, “you said you’re leaving tomorrow- and knowing you, you probably haven’t packed yet.”

Jungkook rubs the back of his neck, “I’ll text you when I’m back then…” he says, wanting to say more but not finding the right words.

And then Jimin’s leaving with a small smile and a nod of his head. Before Jungkook has the chance to say something stupid, something they’ll both regret.

***

The Cook Islands were beautiful, Jungkook knew they would be. He had seen photos, heard Namjoon talk about the summers he’d spent there while growing up. They spent their time going between Rarotonga and Aitutaki, scuba diving, jet skiing, shopping because Taehyung insisted on new clothes almost every day. They visited clubs and bars every night, ate out at amazing restaurants. And even though Jungkook was having a good time, and he was with his closet friends he still felt that pang of loneliness at night when he finally decided to go to sleep. He didn’t feel like hooking up with anyone from the club, no one was as beautiful as Park Jimin.

It was around 7pm when Jungkook decided to take a walk on the beach near the house, it was a private beach shared by Namjoon’s family and two of their neighbors, so it was quiet this time of night. Namjoon and Taehyung had already left to get something to eat and head to the club after, while Jungkook was staying in for the night.

He stood with his feet in the water, listening to soft crash of the waves, before pulling out his phone and taking a picture of the setting sun dancing on the horizon, on top of clear, blue water.

He hesitates for a minute before sending the picture to Jimin, he knew it had to be around 2pm there, Jimin still had some time before his shift at the club. Jungkook wasn’t expecting to get an answer anyways, they didn’t text on a regular basis. But he’s surprised when his phone goes off few minutes later, he has butterflies in his stomach when he sees it’s from Jimin. It’s probably just the older boy telling him to fuck off, asking the younger why he’s sending him lame ass pictures. But it’s actually just a picture from Jimin, a picture of the Oreo Cheesecake he’s making for the coffee shop tomorrow, and it looks fucking delicious.

And that’s what they do for the next few hours, just text back and forth, mostly talking about nonsense, practicing flirty, cheesy pick lines on each other, or talking about their day. They send a few pics back and forth, a couple of selfies, Jimin looking adorable in his apron with his eye smile in all its glory, while Jungkook sends some selfies of him still on the beach even though it’s starting to get dark now. And Jimin comes back with a flirty response, telling Jungkook he’s not sure which view he likes more, the sunset or Jungkook shirtless on the beach. It makes the younger man blush even though it’s lame; he feels like a kid again talking to his first crush- and it feels refreshing. Jungkook was surprised Jimin didn’t seem bothered by the texting, especially with the nearly 19hr time difference, and for the next few days they text back and forth throughout the day when they have a moment to themselves.

Taehyung had wanted to call it an early night, even though it was almost midnight when they got back to the house. So, Jungkook lounged in bed, freshly showered, he was planning on getting an earlier start tomorrow morning because he wanted to go for a jog. He reaches for his phone when it goes off. He knew it was Jimin, it was Wednesday night, around 8pm back home and Jimin had told him he and Hoseok were going out, for lots of drinks and lots of dancing, Hoseok wanted to celebrate his fifth consecutive year of not being able to find a suitable boyfriend. Jungkook had nearly groaned when Jimin sent him a picture, his pink hair pushed back, showing off his forehead and the simple, black V-neck made him look even more alluring.

 _Not fucking fair!_ Jungkook thinks to himself. In the few months he’s known Jimin, the elder has been all work and no play. Of course, he decides to go out and have fun when Jungkook isn’t around to witness it. The younger calls him a brat, tells him to have a good time and that he’s going to sleep.

Jungkook wakes up to the sun filtering through the windows, and his phone ringing loudly on the nightstand. Fumbling around for his cellphone half asleep he realizes it’s Jimin trying to facetime him, trying to do the math in his head he realizes it’s around 2am at home. 

He swipes over to answer, “hello?” He mumbles, wondering if Jimin called him by accident.

He hears the elder cursing as he stumbles with his phone, but when his face comes into view Jungkook can’t help but smile softly.

Jimin looks sleepy, eyes a little puffy and glazed over, face a tad pink, even though it’s hard to tell in the dimness of the older boy’s room, and drunk, Jimin looks _drunk_.

The younger laughs, “Park Jimin, are you facetiming me drunk?” He asks teasingly.

Jimin huffs, puffing out his cheeks in an attempt to look offended but it just looks silly, “I’m not _drunk_ … I’m only _a little_ buzzed,” Jimin retorts, while he fumbles around with his phone, turning it to show Hoseok. “Hoseok, he’s drunk.”

Jungkook laughs when he sees Hoseok passed out next to Jimin on the bed they seem to be sharing, “yeah, I’d say.”

Jimin situates the phone so it’s facing him again as he rolls onto his stomach, tucking a pillow under his arms so he can rest his chin on it, “and now, since I had to practically carry his ass home- I’m going to drool on his pillow,” he giggles when he slurs his words a bit, and Jungkook shakes his head. 

Jimin frowns when the younger yawns, “what time is it there?”

“A little after 7am,” Jungkook answers.

“Oh shit, sorry I didn’t even think about that,” Jimin mumbles regretfully.

Jungkook shakes his head before running his fingers through his messy bedhead, suddenly acutely aware Jimin is seeing him first thing in the morning looking like a mess again. “It’s okay- I was getting up early anyways, I want to go for a run.”

Jimin makes a face, “who gets up early on vacation you psycho. Shouldn’t you be staying up late, hanging out at clubs getting drunk, and hooking up with hot locals?”

The brunette chuckles, “I actually haven’t hooked up with anyone here.” He says and watches as Jimin’s nose scrunches slightly and his eyes narrow, Jungkook can tell he doesn’t believe him.

Jimin sighs before saying, “that picture you sent me of the sunset on the beach a few days ago, I look at it all the time- so pretty,” Jimin says sleepily.

Jungkook smiles, “you like the beach?” He asks.

Jimin pouts slightly, nodding his head cutely, “I _love_ the beach… My grandparents lived in Busan, so growing up my little sister and I would spend a couple weeks during the summer with them. They didn’t live far from Dadaepo Beach, so we’d pack lunches, stop at the little convenience store by their house and buy candy and then spend the whole day there.” Jimin trails off when he feels like he’s talking too much, and he sees Jungkook staring back at him through his screen with a funny, endearing expression on his face, like he actually cares what Jimin is saying.

“So uh, any plans for today?” Jimin asks Jungkook to change the subject.

Jungkook grunts a little before he starts going off on some tangent about shopping with Taehyung and Namjoon. How Taehyung must go to every clothing store, and they can’t pass by a bookstore without Namjoon having to check it out. When Jungkook glances back at the screen he sees that Jimin is finally asleep. The elders eye shut peacefully, his head resting on his arms crossed in front of him, lips parted slightly while he softly snores.

 _Cute,_ Jungkook smirks while he watches Jimin for a moment, “Jimin?” He calls softly but the older boy doesn’t stir. So, he lays there quietly, leaving the facetime call on while he listens to Jimin’s soft, steady breathing.

Jungkook finally looks back at his phone, “shit- I’m so in love with you…” he whispers to the pink-haired boy on his screen. The confession falling on deaf ears because Jimin doesn’t even twitch, Jungkook releases a shaky breath before ending the facetime call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bug me on Tumblr - CLBurr03


End file.
